The 100-life without you
by P.M1026
Summary: Bellamy returns to earth after life on the space station. will everything be the same after the acid wave? Will they find food to eat and water to drink? Where will they live? Have their friends and family from down in the bunker survived?
1. Chapter 1-Unsteady

CHAPTER 1: UNSTEADY

 **Bellamy:**

I stand still, I would be like a statue if my chest wasn't moving up and down from breathing, which thanks to Clarke...I'm still doing. As well as Raven, Monty, Murphy, Emori, Harper and Echo. We all owe Clarke our thanks, more than that actually. But that's something we'll never get to say to her face.

Exactly a year ago today we left her. I left her.

She put her life on the line to save us all. She left to give us power. And.. She didn't make it back in time, she was outside on the ground when the wave hit, the acid wave. And it's my fault for getting in the ship and letting Raven take us off the planet before she made it back. sometimes I think to myself maybe we should have waited longer. Because the power turned on, when we were just halfway here.

My gaze is locked on planet earth, it floats in space thousands of miles away, in the glass I'm looking through I can see my reflection if I try. But I don't want to see myself. I feel a weight in my heart and in my chest, it clouds my mind and drags me down no matter where I go. I haven't laughed or even smiled..in over a year.

I feel tears well up in my eyes as I think about Clarke, and my sister who awaits my arrival on the ground, well.. She's not waiting for me, because she thinks I'm dead. From O's perspective I was outside when the wave hit, and not with them in the underground bunker that we found. Which they should still be in...Unless they opened the doors and are marching the ground.

But I know that she would still stand strong no matter what. Even if she did feel sorrow or pain... She would still stand by her people and be the leader she was born to be. She wouldn't let emotion cloud her judgement, not like I have let my emotion consume mine.

I hear the door creak behind me as it opens slowly and boots smack against the ground making their way towards me, "Bellamy." A familiar voice sighs as the smacking sound comes to a halt beside me. "Raven." Was all I said in return, I didn't really need to answer, But that was my way of letting Raven know I have acknowledged her presence, she has been coming in to check on me for the past year now. Everyday she finds me in here, and everyday she says the same thing. "Clarke wouldn't want this for you Bellamy.." Sometimes she would try to tell me what Octavia would want too. But today she surprised me, instead of all that talk that normally comes, she said instead, "I miss her too. She was my friend, and a good one too." Raven took a deep breath, "and even though they don't admit it...well, except for Monty, we all miss her too. We all cared for her, she was our leader. Our doctor. Sometimes even our teacher, Clarke.. She was our family." I teared my eyes away from earth and locked them onto Ravens face for a second before turning back to the window. But it was long enough to see a tear run down her face as she too stares out at earth. I catch a glimpse of my reflection in the glass, and see that I have dark rings under my eyes. I sighed and turned, my heart feeling like it weighs a thousand tons. "I'm going to go get some sleep." I said as I stared down at the floor, I saw in the corner of my eye Raven nodding slowly at my words. "Okay." She replied, that was all she said before I walked out the door without looking back.

I stopped when I arrived at the door to Clarke's old cell, that's where I have been sleeping since we arrived up here, well, it's where I have been having my nightmares since we arrived up here, not every night. But most. But every night without missing one I sit up against the wall examining her drawings and picturing her with a pencil in hand placing each and every one of them where they are.

I imagine her sleeping on the bed and dreaming of the real world, breathing in the air of the Ark. Sometimes I try to think of the time she first found out that she was being sent to the ground with the rest of them. Did she know it was going to happen before it did? Did all the privileged know? Or did she find out just like the rest of them? I know I found out because I got inside information. But what about Clarke?

I suck in a deep breath and squeeze my eyes shut for a second gathering myself together before I go into the room where I surely, but slowly, fell apart. I open the door and take three steps inside before it slams shut behind me, I walk slowly over to the bed my eyes on the drawings, their texture, the shading, the lines and even their shape, I drag my eyes from the walls and onto the bed where I see something I didn't notice Before. The pillow is placed sideways on the bed from the last time I slept, a small corner of something sticks out of the pillowcase. I practically jog over to the bed and firmly grab the pillow feeling something hard under my fingers that are gripping the bottom of it so hard that they're turning white. My hands find there way to the opening in the pillow case my fingers digging inside and pulling a small black book from its hidden location. This book reminds me of the one Lincoln had. But it can't be. Because how would it get up here?

I open the book, the smell of Clarke's perfume she wore on the first day I met her drifted up to my nose making my eyes water, at the memories it returns to me. The first page is a drawing of Abby, Clarke's mom. Then page after page are more drawings, someone who I am assuming is her dad, Wells,Jaha. And on the very last page an attempt at a self portrait. along with her name written in block letters. CLARKE GRIFFIN I pulled it to my chest and than after a moments hesitation tucked it away in the inside of my jacket. The leather of the book pressing against my side through the fabrics of clothing. I took a deep breath and let it out with a sigh before crawling back into the bed to get some sleep. Because who knows what will happen when I awake?

 **Raven:**

I walk into the control room, where Monty is previously making himself happy playing with the equipment sitting out on the desk in front of him. "Hey Monty, got any news?" I asked halfheartedly as I walked in beside him, only because I was waiting for the usual "not yet. But some day." That usually worked its way out of his mouth But stood up to attention the moment I hear the words "yes, actually, I do." I waved my hands in front of my face feeling the smile on my face getting bigger. But I wasn't going to fight it. Not today, because even with the chance that the news might not mean much...it felt good to smile, and to be happy. To have hope.

"Well? What is it?" I asked, Monty chuckled and stood up from his chair, he looked over to Harper as she made her was towards him and he gave her a quick kiss on the lips, a look of love in his eyes. Than Monty said "Let's wait for the others, shall we?"

Later when everyone but Bellamy was gathered in the control room I sit on the cool hard floor of the space station playing with a piece of red string I found, I'm bored, but than again, there has been a lot of that in the past year, I roll my eyes at how long it's taking for this information to come out of montys mouth, but.. He's dead set on waiting for everyone, which means waiting for Bellamy. Who may or may not be asleep. "Can't we just go and wake him up?" Murphy said angrily sitting in his spot next to Emori, "or just see if he's awake or not?!" Murphy yelled furiously just as the door swung open revealing a tired looking Bellamy standing in the doorway, "what is everyone doing in here?" He asked rubbing his eye with his hand, as his other arm rest against the door frame. "Finally..." Murphy sighed, "now Monty, what's the news?" Emori asked, as Monty got comfortable in his seat, everyone else stood up, Bellamy walked closer, his eyes looking concerned, confused and... curious, I pulled myself from the ground and stared at his hand running over the controls. "Monty?" Echo asked.

"Well, it's complicated... I have spent this time trying to think of the right way to tell you guys but, I don't think there is one so I'll display the facts, and you.. You guys will all decide together. Well, we will all decide together." Monty paused before continuing slowly. "I have a way to get the space station that we have so colourfully named space station...even though it's technically part of arkadia. Down to the ground. But if we go now, than we have a lower chance of the earth being survivable, but.. We have a higher chance of not exploding as we fall to earth." "But..." Murphy urged. "But if we don't go now than we might have to wait, years more before I can find an opportunity to get us down again, but when we do, although, having the better chance of the earth being survivable, we would have a higher chance of exploding on the way down." I could hear Monty's voice crack when he said the word exploding but before I even thought of it Harper was there to comfort him. I looked around the room and saw what I have always been telling myself not to. We have lost hope, and with this little piece of information we have found some again, and we are all clinging to it so hard, willing ourselves to not let go because this sliver of hope, may be our only chance. Maybe I should have gotten some sleep like Bellamy did. If we're going to the ground I'm going to need to be well rested.

I was so lost in thought that I barley realised that no on had talked in a couple minutes. I was just about to answer when echo said..

"I say we go today." Echo was the first one to speak, and when she did it was loud and clear, Murphy stepped forward. "Me too." "And me." Emori stated, "I'm in." Harper muttered. Monty chuckled "well I'm all in for going today..but what about you guys? Bellamy? Raven?" I looked over to Bellamy and seeing the look on his face I instantly knew what his answer would be, "let's go." Bellamy commanded as he walked in closer to the centre of the room, "alright. Today it is then." I said, Monty smiled and began quickly pressing buttons all over the control boards, "alright guys lets get down to the ground! Yes now! Everybody get in your positions!" Bellowed Monty, everybody took their places around the room hooking their arms through straps that have been stuck to the wall, I quickly hooked my arms through my own pair of straps and pulled the dangling straps up then fastened them across my waist, I barley had time to think. I started furiously pulling on them to tighten the straps, a wave of fear crawling through me making me shudder, Monty banged his hand down on a big red button that has a piece of tape with DONT PUSH scrawled across it, than ran to his own pair of straps, he just finished tightening his belt when the ship starting shaking, if we weren't strapped to the wall we'd be flying around the room right about now.

My head banged hard against the metal wall of the space station, I tightened my jaw as If that would help, but I have a feeling that even a giant monkey couldn't save us on our fall to earth if something went wrong.

 **Bellamy:**

I can't think. My head is fuzzy and clouded, and not one clear thought is coming through.

It feels like we've been falling for hours, all I can see when I look around is everybody else trying their hardest not to scream, trying their hardest to stay strong. I felt my hands go sweaty, so much so that it felt like i will slip from my place. I tried to imagine Clarke or Octavia in this situation but all I was getting where blanks, and the harsh reality.

Deep down I know that there's a chance that octavia might not be alive, that something went wrong in the bunker and they suffocated or ran out of food. Or maybe, just maybe, they opened the doors in hope, or because they were losing their sanity and the earth wasn't survivable.

But deep down i also know that it doesn't feel like Octavia's gone. It's like she is still here. Without being next to me. It doesn't feel like she's completely missing. Not yet.

I barley registered it when the space station slowed from the parachute, I was so caught up in my foggy thoughts that had somehow managed to break free. "We're alive." Monty breathed.

Murphy started laughing and Emori sighed and with one hand on Murphy's shoulder rested her head against the wall. Echo is silent, and stares down at the floor probably lost in thoughts of her own. Raven shakes her head in disbelief "so..we are not going to die?" Raven suddenly asked, but the funny thing was it sounded like a statement also. "Well, not from the fall to the ground at least." Monty answered, "good thing we have gotten ourselves an alliance with the grounders, now we have nothing to worry about." Murphy muttered.

"What are you talking about? We still have heaps to worry about, the lives of the others. Food. Water. Where will we sleep? Live? And before we worry about all that we still have to see if the ground survivable or not." I stated, I couldn't help the anger that was heard through my words.

"Are you okay Bellamy?" Raven asked, the concern clear in her voice, "fine." I spat.

"But Bellamy's right, if everything not in a bunker died... What are we going to do for food? Would the water be polluted? And I guess we could live in Arkadia, but that's the only solid thing we have now, the only thing we have a solid answer to." Emori stammered, "clam down, we still have to survive opening the doors first." Echo sighed finally looking up from the ground. "These are still things we need to think about." Raven stated. I could see that things are going to escalate and probably fast, then everyone would become too worried to do anything, I saw Murphy open his mouth to speak, but I beat him to it. "Okay everybody, we are all worried. But that's not going to get us anywhere. Let's take it step by step and make a plan, okay?" I look around the room to be met with stern and concerned faces, but also nods of agreement. "Okay, first we'll open the doors, if we survive that then we'll go look for the others, first we'll check Polis. Than we will try Arkadia-" "don't you mean camp Jaha?" Monty snickered cutting me off. "Wether you call it Arkadia, the ark or camp Jaha dosent concern me." Was my reply, sending Murphy to instantly roll his eyes, "where do we try next? shouldn't we try the bunker next?" Monty asked, "well. The path we'd be taking would work out easier, and maybe we'd come across food on the way or even some good drinking water. Anyway, after we check camp Jaha we can check our home. The delinquents camp. Than there's only one more place to look. The bunker."I finished, "sounds like a plan. I have no problems with this one." Echo said fiddling with the hem of her shirt, "alright." Monty sighed, "I'm in." Raven stated "it's not like I have any other choice right?" Murphy sneered, Raven rolled her eyes and I stared at Emori awaiting her answer. "Emori?" I asked, hesitantly she looked up at me and and in a low voice said, "I'm okay with anything that won't kill us." Than with a sudden jolt, the space station came to a halt.

Finally we are on the ground. But what does that mean? What will be waiting for us outside those sealed doors? Instant death or life? Darkness or light? And what would we find? Will we walk to find that were doomed? That there's no food or non polluted water at all? Would everyone else be alive? All these questions running through my brain, and how much so I want the answers to. But I'm not going to find anything in here. All that's left to do now before I get at least on the path to the answers I seek is to suck it up, and open the door. "All right everyone. Get ready."


	2. Chapter 2-To the ground we have returned

CHAPTER 2: TO THE GROUND WE HAVE RETURNED

Bellamy:

I unhooked my arms from the strap and I unclipped the one around my waist. I feel a jolt of fear run through me as I walked over to the lever that would open the door. "Ready?" I asked to the room around me I saw nods of agreement and fear in everyone's eyes. Even Murphy's. I knew that even if we wanted to we can't hide here forever, we have to open the door sometime, unless we wanna starve. My hand had just rested on the lever when I was taken back in time. To our first day here. That was a very important day. It was the day I started my life on the ground. The day i saw my sister again, for the first time in a long time. And the day I met Clarke.

 _"Everybody get back!" I said waving my hand in a semicircle around me, I watched silently as everyone took a step back, why haven't I seen O yet? She has to be here, where else would she be if not here? "Stop!" Suddenly all the muttering in the room stopped as everyone's eyes fell on one person. A blonde. The moment my eyes first landed on her I knew my heart was taken. But we would never work. I can tell just by looking at her that she is a privileged. And even if she would come to like me that way...after what I've done? No, I wouldn't be worthy of her. "The air could be toxic." Where the next words out of her mouth after she climbed down the ladder and stood inches away from me. Everyone was silent, I could hear, even feel my heartbeat. Stop it. I told myself, I opened my mouth before I knew what was coming out of it. But hey, at least I made sense "If the airs toxic we're all dead anyway." I didn't mean to sound so rude, it was just how it came out, you know? It was like I couldn't control it. My subconscious mind wanted me to prove myself worthy, of leadership, to be a guard, to be the protector of the blonde._

"Bellamy? Are you okay?" Harper asked, concerned from beside me. My eyes darted to her face for a second, I felt for a second the urge to tell her everything, how I feel about Clarke. The flashback I just had. But I have to be strong, I have to be a leader. I quickly gathered myself together and before I even knew what I was doing, I pulled down hard on the lever.

I sucked in a quick breath as the metal doors began to open, the light from the outside instantly making me squint as it blinded me. The doors finished opening and a big click echoed through the ship as the doors came to their resting positions. I released my breath through my nose and reluctantly took another. I looked around to find the others breathing in steadily the oxygen moving in and out of their lungs as well as my own. "The airs not toxic." Harper muttered. "We beat the odds." Monty laughed, "we survived the fall, and the air! Oh, yeah!" Monty pumped his fist into the air as he laughed and tumbled over to me, a second after Monty pulled up next to me he smacked me on the back and said "Well, should we go?" I smiled at Monty before turning my gaze back to the earth, I felt nervousness creep into me as I walked to the edge of the ship, I looked down at my feet for a second before jumping both feet leaving the metal at the same time, the moment both my feet hit the ground I hear the dirt and the grass being pushed down under my boots. I felt a wave of emotion hit me, so many emotions I wasn't sure which ones where apart of it. Getting the same rush that my sister had I smiled and gave a small chuckle, "We're back, b**ches!" I echoed. **(from Octavia, season 01 of the 100 when she first stepped on the ground.)**

I stood outside the space station and turned to beckon the others out with my hands, they didn't need much convincing, they all stepped and onto the ground, Raven started spinning in a circle arms spread out wide the wind blowing at her, Monty is laying on the ground as if he was trying to get as close as he possibly could, Harper is laughing to herself staring at the scenery, Murphy is spinning Emori around in a tight embrace, and Echo is standing still away from the others but has a beaming smile on her face. "Hey, what's that?" I heard Emori ask, now free from murphy's hug but her arm around his waist and his arm draped across her shoulders, we all turned to look at where she was pointing, the corner of a tall building sticks out from the trees. "Is that...?" Raven began but she didn't get to finish her sentence because Murphy finished it for her, "Polis." Monty smiled and clapped his hands together twice before putting his arm around Harper's waist, "well, our walk is shorter than we thought it'd be. I guess we better get going now then, I mean only the lives of our friends and family in the bunker are at stake right?" Monty laughed sarcastically, "is there any chance that anyone might be at polis?" Echo asked, "not unless someone from the bunker went searching for us in hopes we survived." Monty explained. "Could there be any...creatures in there?" Raven asked shuddering at the thought, "anything that was outside when the acid wave hit would have been burned to death." I explained, Harper looked to me, "well, if everything and everyone that was outside is dead. Than, what are we going to do for food?" I hesitated unsure if my answer, than I gathered what I could and did what I know Clarke would have done. Keep everybody clam. "Let's just wait and see, there should have been animals that where...immune. And there might even be food one of the places we stop by." We all walked the rest of the way to Polis in anxious silence.

When we arrived at polis the sun had started to sink, I'm standing at the door to the building and feel a wave of sadness hit me, I could feel tears welling up in my eyes just thinking about what had happened the last time I was here. The inside is cold, and dark, Raven somehow seeing a power board instantly got to work on the lights muttering to herself as she did so. "Monty can you give me a hand over here?" Raven asked, I tapped my foot impatiently against the ground, in less than ten seconds on Monty walking to Raven the lights had turned on.

I pulled my eyes away from the location of the room where the rocket was found and instead found myself looking at a much, much more emotional location. Damn.

 _I run my hand along the side of Clarke's face feeling my fingers tingle, I feel my heart jumping around and decide to pull my hand away. We stand in Polis on a balcony overlooking the rocket as Emori and Echo load it with supplies, but we are not watching them anymore, right now, we only have eyes for eachother._

 _"We're still holding out hope for that night blood solution." I state trying to break the awkward silence, "there was never any solution." Clarke paused "Ally was right about that." She finished with a sad look in her eyes, "our fight is not over." I said reassuringly, but I'm not completely sure who I'm trying to reassure, me, Clarke or both of us. "My mom had a vision of me dying, just like the one Raven had that told her there was a rocket here." I felt panic seep into me as those words left Clarke's mouth, "that is not the same thing." Was all I could manage to say, Clarke sighed painfully, as if she was fighting back tears, or as if she knew that that's what I was going to say._

 _"They where both EMP-ed." I started talking almost immediately after she was finsihed her statement, "and Abby will be fine too, Raven told her how to stop it."_

 _"That's not what I'm talking about...If anything happens to me-" "nothing is happening to you." I cut her off my hands now on her shoulders, I fought the urge to shake some sense into her, she can't die, not now, we need her. I need her. I won't let anything happen to her, ever again. I take my hands off her shoulders not being able to hear this anymore, I start walking away and say on my way to the table, "come on, let's run these water numbers again." I place my hands on the bench and Clarke comes over to me as I do so, "please, Bellamy I need you to hear this." As she says this something crumbles inside me, I can hear, practically feel how much this is important to her, I hesitate for a moment even though my decision is already made, than stand up straight and turn to face her. For a second she seemed surprised I did as she asked of easily but that surprise seemed to disappear as fast as it had come. "We've been through a lot together you and I." I shake my head yes in response "I didn't like you at first that's no secret, but even then, every stupid thing you did, it was to protect your sister, and she didn't always see that. But I did." Clarke took a breath before continuing "you've got such a big heart Bellamy." "Clarke.." I force her name from my mouth, my throat feeling dry, "people will follow you, you inspire them because of this." She places her hand on my chest and my heart leaps out to her feeling like it might explode. "But the only way to make sure we survive is if you use this too." She removes her hand from my chest and places a finger to the side of my head instead, I felt the tears welling up in my eyes, "I've got you for that." And all Clarke gave me in response was a shake of her head and the words "Ravens vision came true." Before an explosion went off over at the rocket._

"Hey guys come check this out!" Monty yells urgently pulling me back to reality, I pull my hand up to my face just in case and it comes away wet with tears, I quickly and furiously wipe at my eyes as I walk over to Monty and the others, "what is it?" I ask, I jump down the steps taking two at a time stopping once I get to the bottom, I was so shocked i barley registered that it was me who spoke next, "what does this mean?" Raven looked at me, "maybe someone who got injected with nightblood came out of the bunker and came to look for us here...?" Echo replaced that with her own theory "maybe something dangerous is out there? Something that wasn't there before." Murphy snickers, "if it wasn't there before than how would it be here now?" There was a pause, one where everyone and everything is quiet while we wait for the response to come. "I don't know maybe some chemicals mixed or something." Echo replied, "oh, really-"Monty cut off Murphy, ending the argument-to-come by snapping at them telling them how childish they were acting at this time, everyone was stunned to silence for a moment as that was not how Monty normally behaves but we all understand as much as anyone else would, the things we've been through have the power to change people. Even the best of us. "What do we do now?" Harper suddenly asked, "continue with the plan. This doesn't change anything...it just means that maybe someone came looking for us, or something else is out there. But either way we just have to be on guard. Okay?" Raven announced trying to be reassuring to us but also to herself, "okay." We all replied.

That every same day after checking all the rooms for water and food and coming up empty handed, we left Polis, leaving our memories behind us. We also left behind the discovery that we made. I doubt we'd talk about it much, but we would all think about it. Untill the day when we find out who and why, we will all continue to think of reasons why there, lying fresh on the floor of Polis, was blood. Night blood.


	3. Chapter 3-The Undertaking

CHAPTER 3: THE UNDERTAKING

 **Monty:**

I feel the sun burning into my back, I feel the sweat pouring out of me, on my face, my arms, everywhere. The trees of the forest cutting into me as we _walk_ and walk and walk.

"How much further?" I whined, bringing my arms into view to exam them, and pouting at the small cuts that covered them. "Not much further. We just have to make it past these trees up here." Bellamy stated as he pointed to a group of tall bushy trees. "would the ark still be standing?" Raven asked, "I wouldn't be surprised." I heard Murphy mutter from behind me, "even though we have planned so much, a lot of things still seem unclear to me. Foggy, or blurry. Sure we can stay at the ark, but what if we can't?, sure we can find a river of non polluted water, but what if we _can't?_ What if there's _no_ food, _no_ way for us to survive. What then? We just roll over and do nothing?" I asked, I couldn't stop the worry from forming an edge in my voice, but I had to get it out. If I hadn't it felt as if I would have gone insane.

"there's nothing we can do until we know for sure, Monty. What matters right now is finding the others, if Arkadia isn't safe than we'lł just have to find something, or somewhere else. Keep in mind we can always build a base, just like we did when we first landed here." Bellamy took a breath to continue but I cut him off quickly, "we built that camp for one hundred people, down in that bunker there are much, much _more_ than a _hundred_." Bellamy thought for a second, than said "I know. But we have to try, don't we? Like you said, we can't just roll over and do nothing, Monty."

"Bellamy is right, but I also get were you are coming from Monty. You are not going unheard." Raven stated, she had a sad note in her voice, full of hurt, and sympthany.

Than at that moment there was a loud screeching scream of steel as a gate opened by murphy's hand, Emori looked from standing by Murphy's side and said, "welcome to _camp Jaha_."

 **Murphy:**

Could my life get _any_ better? I walk in side by side with Emori. Harper, Echo, Monty, and Bellamy are all following behind us, this is the last thing I want to be doing, Walking back to the places i once lived, only to relive the memories that they hold. _Great..._

But I must admit, in a way, I'm happy. I have a beautiful and kind woman by my side, and friends all around me. We may have been 'enemies' once upon a time, and even though we're not very close now, we are closer than what we once were. Being stuck alone together for a year on a small space ship will do that to you.

"Bellamy, take a look at this." I wave him over as I squat down beside a piece of stale and rotten bread. Once I hear him pull up beside me I state, "they wouldn't leave food lying around like this." "You're right." Bellamy agreed, "they'd gotten rid of anything that could harm or kill people, especially something like this were a little kid could mistake it for good food." I snorted after he finished his little 'speech' he could have stuck with the 'you're right' I don't need a whole monologue. "I know Bellamy, you don't have to give me a step by step of the things that I already know. So please, save me of your 'speeches.'" Bellamy rolled his eyes clenching his jaw and fisting his hands, _whoops._ He walked off towards the others not saying another word, why can't I stop with this attitude? I guess so many years of getting into it is going to take some time to get out of.

"There's nothing here, let's go!" Bellamy shouted to everyone, Monty was the first one to follow Bellamy's order, than, Harper, Echo, and Emori. "Murphy! Come on!" Emori shouted from the steel gate her hand at the ready to pull it shut, I stood staring at the broken ark that we once called home. _Ha, what a broken home._ "I'm coming!" I called back and started to go over, once I got there I gave Emori a quick kiss, pulled her into my side and together we walked at the back of the pack, I heard Monty slam the gate closed and Echo mutter, "finally, we didn't have all day." Straight after that Harper asks to no one in particular, "where are we going now?" I kept my gaze on the road ahead, I didn't even glance in her direction, but still, before anyone else even had the chance to I answered with a steady and clear voice, "the dropship's camp. Our original home."

 **Harper:**

Oh man, my legs are sore, _so_ sore, but I will not complain. I'm a soldier after all. My gaze flickered between Raven walking by herself, Murphy and Emori holding hands in the middle, Bellamy ahead, leading the pack. Echo behind, covering our backs, and finally rested on Monty, standing by my side so close our hips bump, his left arm around my shoulder and holding my left hand. His right hand rests near his gun, mine rests at my side. I don't believe that we are in any danger of being attacked by anything, we do have an alliance with the grounders and with everything else being dead I don't see anything to worry about, but knowing us and the earth, something will come up. Just... Not now. "Monty. You can rest, we're safe now." I whispered, "we don't know that, the grounders could be up in the trees. Or a panther could come from behind." Monty whispered back, I sighed "Monty, there are probably no animals left, and if there are they'll be toxic wouldn't they? And we have an alliance with the grounders, remember?" He shook his head at my words, "when we first came down they attacked us through the trees, they could think we are something or someone else and accidentally kill us." "Oh, Monty..-" "and as for the animals, some survived last time, why wouldn't they this time." Monty whispered frustratedly, I my unhooked my right hand from Monty and firmly placed them both on his chest, I kissed him on the forehead and whispered. "Because this time is different Monty. And I know, trust me I know that you want to protect me but we've got a group of people with us who are all doing the same thing, so please, think of yourself, if only for a minute." Monty smiled and chuckled softly, "I don't think that's how it works." He said, no longer whispering, "what?" I asked confused, "the whole animals being toxic if they survive, I don't think that's how it works." Monty smiled, "hey, lovebirds! Hurry up!" Murphy shouted, we both laughed happily and his arm went back around my shoulder, my left hands fingers slowly intertwining with his once more.

 **Emori:**

"How much longer do we have to go?" I whined, "the journey to the dropship still has another days worth of walking before we get there." Bellamy stated, "maybe we should look for a cave then? Get some rest?" Raven suggested, even I could hear the hope in her voice. "That sounds nice" Harper said sighing, after a moments hesitation we all agreed to stay the night in a cave, after what seemed like an hour of searching we finally found it.

The day had darkened and there is very little light left, we are crawling into the cave hoping it welcomes us warmly, to heat us up from the freezing cold that will await us in the morning once we leave.

"This place looks cosy, right murphy?" I asked sarcastically trying to lighten our now gloomy moods.

"Yeah." murphy chuckled "what do you think Bellamy?" Murphy asked sarcastically.

But Bellamy wasn't answering, I turn around thinking maybe he didn't follow, but than I saw him. His expression Is blank but if you look close enough you can see something else. It's written in his eyes, longing, but not only that, love and worry aswell. If you could manage to show them all in one expression, than Bellamy did it well.

Raven walked up to him, and waved her hand in front of his eyes, "Bellamy?" Raven asked softly.

 **Bellamy:**

 _I crawl into the cave my sword drawn, my eyes are darting around frantically as my fear builds up inside me, than my gaze lands near the bottom of a beam, I see hands, ones that are tied together with wire._

 _My heart skips a beat and all I can think is... Please be alive Clarke, please be alive._

 _Once I reach her I make immediate eye contact with her, the relief floods me and my hand moves on its own to brush hair from her face. She mummers something but the cloth is in the way, I pull it down and am greeted with three words. Three words that made me think of all the things I didn't consider before entering the cave. "Bellamy, watch out!" I am immediately taken down to the ground, tackled by a grounder._

 _I look to find that a dagger is pressed against my chest. My heads dizzy from hitting the concrete but I can still hear Clarke's words. "Please, just let him go. I won't struggle anymore, I'll stop fighting, just please... Don't hurt him." The grounder releases his pressure on my chest but just as quickly as he was on me I feel the dagger in his hand cut into my skin. As I let out sounds and cries of pain I see through blurry vision, the grounder taking Clarke away. Again._

"Bellamy!" Echo's voice cuts through to me, as I slowly come through from the vision. "What?" I ask feeling slightly lightheaded. I feel someone smack me on the shoulder and turn quickly to see Raven with tears stirring in her eyes. "You had us all worried." She admits, I can hear the anger in her voice but I can hear the relief too. "Why?" She asks quietly, "What's up with you?" I turn to look murphy in the eyes after he asked his question. I look around quickly to see that everyone, Raven, Monty, Harper, Echo, Emori, and even Murphy all have worry in their eyes. "It's just that I... I've been here before. And for me it holds a memory, That's all." I replied looking at the wall to the far left. "What do you mean you've been here before?" Monty asked confused. "I don't remember ever coming here with you." He stated.

"that's because I came here on my own!" I shouted, finally snapping. Everyone quietened as we listened to my words echo around the cave, I started to explain, "remember when we found out Clarke had been kidnapped but we had to wait for the grounders to leave for it to be safe, Monty? But I didn't want to _wait_..." "Yeah, I do." Monty replied cautiously with a deep breath, the conversation immediately upsetting at the sound of Clarke's name.

"well I dressed up as a grounder and crossed the field. I followed their tracks and came across this cave, I found her here and.. He got away, and he-he took Clarke with him." I sighed breathing heavily as I watched everyone's eyes go sad as they filled with understanding. The only sound now audible was the sounds of our breathing and the occasional gusts of wind.

 **Echo:**

I'm sitting on the floor of the rock hard cave watching intently as the fire flickers and burns the wood that Monty had gathered earlier. We've all done everything wordlessly since Bellamy told his story. I guess it hit everyone, but it didn't really hit me. Sure, I knew Clarke. And I knew Bellamy's sister too. Hell, I tried to kill them both. And from the look in Bellamy's eyes when he makes eye contact with me he hasn't forgiven. And he _definitely_ hasn't forgotten. But the point is.. I didn't know them. They weren't my friends. They weren't my family. But for some reason, one that I don't even know why, I get sad whenever their names are spoken. I have this-this feeling wash over me. It's sickening. _Guilt_? Is this what guilt feels like?

"So..." Monty breathes.

"How long are we planning on staying here?" Raven asks looking around, waiting for her answer.

"Until sunrise." Bellamy speaks. "When the sun comes up we grab our stuff and go. So we should all get some sleep while we can." There was a moments hesitation than Bellamy got up and said "I'll be on watch first." Than he stored out of the cave before anyone can even think of an argument against him. "What's wrong with him?" Murphy muttered, "he's not taking it too well as to being in here, is he?" I asked. Harper looked at me with a sad look in her eyes and shook her head slightly.

"Should someone go check on him?" Emori asked.

"Nah." Murphy sighed, waving a hand at us, "Murphy.." Raven started. "No, Raven. Trust me right now Bellamy just needs to be alone. Wether you like it or not you have to realise that constantly checking on him isn't always the best thing for him! Sometimes people just need to be alone and handle things one their own." Murphy stated, "but.. Clarke helped him. Every time." Raven sighed,

"Clarke was different." Monty replied, "She could help Bellamy in a way that none of us can, or ever will. He loved her. And...she loved him." Monty stated, "if you're trying to replace Clarke it's not going to work Raven." Murphy muttered, "I-I'm not.." Raven hesitated, and I could only guess that she was thinking about everything she's done since we've left the ground.

The next look on her face made me think that in all the searching she didn't find one thing that proves her right. "Alright everyone, let's get some sleep." Harper muttered. "We have a long day tomorrow and no time for all this." Harper took a deep breath an than sat down, deciding she needs to say no more.


	4. Chapter 4: Memories & Emotions

CHAPTER 4: MEMORIES & EMOTIONS

 **Madi:**

I march through the woods, feet stomping into the dirt and the slight wind blowing into my face. I'm passing the big old oak tree for the second time today on my way back to Clarke.  
When the car finally comes into my sight, i smile widely and start to jog my way over, the hessian bag of meat dangling from my fingertips by the handle of the sack. "Clarke!" i puffed as i came to a stop and stand hunched with my hands on my knees, trying to catch my breath.

"Hey Madi, you're back early." Clarke acknowledged with a look of fondness in her eyes. i stood up proudly and smilied. "i was lucky. I found food earlier than expected, and i had no trouble catchin' it at all!." i stated excitedy, eager to impress.  
"well done." Clarke congratulated me with a wide smile. Than we both walked over to the car were Clarke started to make a fire as i prepared the Rabbit that i'd caught.  
As We sit on the roof of the car, we eat, while the both of us are also looking up at the shining stars that sit above our heads, Thouands of hundreds of miles away into space.  
"what was it like?" i asked randomly. "what was what like?" Clarke asked confused, i stayed silent as i watched Clarke look to the sky in realisation of what i'd just asked. "living in space?" she questioned. "yeah." i breathed, "i mean... you tell me all these stories about your adventures on the ground but you never really talked about the days in space leading up to it." i explained. "well.." i watch Clarke hesistate. "when i was up there, before we were sent down, before i was thrown into a cell, actually... i was happy. but i always felt like something was missing." clarke took a deep breath, "i watched old films of people playing a game called 'soccer' with my mom, dad, Jaha, and...Wells, he was my _best_ friend." she sighed, i could see her fighting tears. i didn't want to make clarke feel worse, but i could not stop the question from working its way out and into the open. "what happend to them?" clarke smilied sadly. "you see, my dad discovered a flaw in the system. slowly but surely, the Ark was running out of oxegen. My dad thought the people had a right to know, he came to my mother and told her his plan. and then... she told Jaha. and my father was floated." she stated, a single tear finally slipping from her sad eyes. "what does 'floated' mean?" i asked quietly. "it's were they send you out into space with no oxegen masks or a tank. It's when they send you to die suffocating while floating in space." Clarke admitted slowly.  
"that's horrible..." i said, Clarke sighed. "it was what it was." we sat in silence for a few more moments before i asked Clarke to continue her story. She reluctantly agreed.  
"i also knew about the flaw. I'd overheard my mother and father talking about it. Anyway, i was than placed in solitary after my dads execution... i drew pitcures all over the walls in my cell. and then one day i was taken out of it. A wrist band placed on me. i woke up inside the dropship. I soon found out that Wells had gone and gotten himself arrested so he could be there with me. At that point in time i'd hated him, i'd hated him _so_ much. And only because i had thought he was the one who told Jaha about my fathers plans to expose the truth about the oxegen flaw... since he was the only person i'd told...than shortly after i'd found out the truth, that it was in fact my mother who told Jaha. And we'd forgiven eachother... H-he was killed." clarke stared silently into the night sky tears streaming down her face, her eyes so sad i had to look away, but they were also filled with longing. _longing for the chance to do over?._ I inhaled deeply and muttered with my hand gripping her shoulder. "it wasn't your fault. i'm sorry that i made you tell me that story." i apologised. " _no_. it's _okay_ Madi. i just...long story short, up there in space... it was beautiful when you looked out the window, and sometimes happy on the inside. but ultimetly, it was difficult, hard to the point were you can't hold on for much longer. Where you feel that you might break. but even though, there, i'll aways have a sense of home." Clarke stated.  
"but down here it was, _is_ better?" i asked, "oh, it was and still is difficult. Difficult in a way more difficult than life on the Ark had ever been. but we made it through. And i couldn't of done that without Bellamy. And now, even though i can't wait to see everyone again. i have you, Madi. And i am deeply thankful to you for that." Clarke smilied. I smilied back too feeling like i'd just been given the biggest award for Clarke feeling as if i am whats getting her through. When really.. She is getting _me_ through."Based on the stories you tell and all, i'd say that Bellamy cares dearly for you. and that you care dearly for him." i smilied. "yeah... i wonder what he's doing now. and i _hope_ that he's happy." Clarke replied.

 **Monty:**

I awoke in the middle on the night, Harper next to me, Murphy and Emori across from us, Echo in the corner and Bellamy still no-where in sight. I get up quietly. Acting carefully as to not wake Harper or the others. And than i make my way out of the cave in search of Bellamy.  
"Bellamy?" i called into the dark and endless night, "im here, Monty." came the deep reply from sitting ontop of a big rock to my right. "why are you still out here?" i questioned. " you need you're sleep." i then stated matter-of-factly, but all i got in return was silence.  
"Bellamy?" i asked, "because i couldn't get myself to go back inside. Not after what happened with Clarke." Bellamy snapped. "okay." i breathed, i slowly shuffled over to the rock where Bellamy sits silently. "what are you-" Bellamy started to ask as i sat down in front of the rock at his feet, "if you're going to sit out here all night, than i'm going to do whats left of it with you." i stated, "Monty.." "No, Bellamy." i cut him off sternly, "i'm going to sit out here with you and there is nothing you can do to stop me." i huffed firmly.  
After moments of silence i heard Bellamy mutter, barley above a whisper. "Thankyou..." in return i simply smilied and than turned my head so i could lay it back against the rock to rest it.

 **Raven:**

I'm standing in the doorway of the cave as i watch Murphy, Emori, Harper and Echo gather their things to leave. Minuets earlier Monty had come in and woken us up than left again after grabbing his things saying he was going to wait outside with Bellamy. _figures._  
"come _on guys_ , we don't have all _day_." i laughed.  
Shortly afterwards we all walked out of the cave and were immedietly blinded by the sunlight. "morinin'" Monty chirped. "morining." I huffed. Monty chuckled and we all gathered together to continue our trip to the dropship. Our _original_ home.  
"were not that far away from the dropship now. Should be just around this corner." Bellamy stated after what felt like hours of walking. We turned the corner and came face to face with the wall that was built in what felt like another lifetime ago.

 **Clarke:**

I slam closed the doors of the vehicle. Madi looks at me with tired eyes from within her ball of material which are being used for blankets.  
"Are you going to come to sleep now?" Madi asks drowisly. "yep." i smile as i crawl in next to her, immedietly she huddles into my side clinging to me like a teddy bear. I smile to myself and absent-mindedly start to run my fingers through her hair while humming a song i heard long ago. One of which i used to hear my mother hum. And the one i hummed when i put Atom out of his misery. I wince at the memory. My mind started running through things i've lived through, good and bad. At about what seemed a hundred miles per hour.

I closed my eyes, hoping that sleep tonight would come easy, i was wrong.


	5. Chapter 5-The Inception

CHAPTER 5: THE INCEPTION

"Do you see her?" I whispered anxiously, the tremble in my voice obvious.

My eyes darted insanely quickly between Raven, Harper and the dark part of the forest, than again, I whispered. "do you see the girl?"

—-

 **Harper:**

The bright light of the sun shines through the thick green leaves of the forest surrounding us, as we stand on dirt and wooden twigs. But Now, I stand face to face with a wall of emotions-the Dropships wall, our original home- a wall that was built was feels like another lifetime ago; but one that will always stay with us, to be apart of our stories. And to be apart of who we _are._

Monty stands beside me, his arm slung comfortably around my waist.

His face plastered with a look of despair. I hold his right hand with my left and turn my head about to look around at the good friends gathered by,

over to my far right stand Emori and Murphy-united as one. A strong unit indeed, Murphy stands with a solem expression-a soldiers in a way, it's confusing as to how he can be seen as a neutral solider but show such sadness at the same time, well, I guess it just depends on how close you look.

Emoris eyes are filled with understanding.-Understanding that even though she has no real connection to this wooden wall or what lies inside, Murphy does. She has a certain Understanding of what it means for _him_. And that, I _respect_.

Echo and Raven stand together-united as one-both with looks on their faces of which I cannot decipher.

And Bellamy.. _oh, poor Bellamy_. He lost the girl he loves in an acid wave, but not just the girl he loves... the girl he lives for, His soulmate, his friend, in a way his doctor and teacher...his partner; co-leader.

He stands staring dead ahead at the wall, jaw clenched, muscles tensing, fist at his side, and tears brimming his red eyes but refusing to leave them, to actually run down his face-to show weakness. ( _Love_ is weakness. Isn't that what Lexa used to say? Something she used to believe? Something that she passed on to Clarke?-But... I think they now know, with the help of the ones they _do_ love, of course; love, it's not weakness. It's _strength_.)

The expression Bellamy carries heavily is one of such sadness that it breaks me a little to be one to witness it.

I mean, I can't image how I'd cope without Monty. But as I stare at him, his eyes of sadness and longing-I wonder; in this moment of such despair... _what is Bellamy Blake thinking?_

 **Bellamy:**

 _As we sit in front of Jaha. Well, at least a digital version-Clarke and I pull on each of our seperate black pairs of headphones Together in almost complete unison._

 _"I've wanted to talk to you for some time now." Jaha admits, the screen crackling in black and white over his features once again. "Before you do, ah.." Clarke interrupts quickly, a serious but worried and un-prepared tone to her voice, glancing at me swiftly before turning back to Jaha, I feel the confusion rise quickly in my chest (what is she doing?) "I-I'd like to say something." Clarke stutters, taking in a deep breath in the tension filled silence that followed her statement, but the silence only lasted a second, (thank goodness.) as Clarke continued talking soon after-all the while I stared at her, I mean, I knew I felt something for Clarke deep down, but I refused to let myself actually feel it. I had other things to worry about now; being the leader, what I'd do if this didn't work out, if I didn't get pardoned, O._

 _but I'd be a liar if I said I didn't sometimes think about what life would be like if I told her how I feel. Like, for instance, where would be both be now? "When you sent us down here...you sent us to die." Clarke states quietly with a knowing look on her face. All the while Jaha just continues to stare, blinking neutrally. I started to feel panic, (how would this help us?)_

 _"But. Miraculously, most of us are still alive. In large part, that is because of him." Clarke nods her head towards me slightly,_

 _just big enough for jaha to see._

 _"because of Bellamy." When Clarke says my name I catch her in the eyes,_

 _in that moment I feel us connect, like where holding the same piece of string, standing-or sitting-together as one. And I almost forget about everyone and everything else, just for a second. But all that goes away too soon as Clarke returns to Jaha and her words of un-deserved kindness. I let my eyes linger just for a moment on her face, her features. But I turn hesitantly back to face the man who holds my fate dangerously in his hands soon after she does as well, "He's one of us. And he deserves to be pardoned of his crimes, just like the rest of us." She smiles seriously, with a light catch to her tone, jaha finally begins to speak, "Clarke, I appreciate your point of view but it's just not that simple-" "yes it is." I determinedly cut Jaha off, it's my turn to talk now. "If you wanna know who in the Ark wants you dead." I finished a daring notch in my words. Than I sit, silently praying as I watch Jaha, practically being able to see the gears turning in his head. Jaha then leans forward slowly, "Bellamy Blake...you're pardoned for your crimes." I feel a huge wave of relief wash over me, Clarke smiles triumphantly with a look of relief, and I smile warmly, So thankyou Clarke Griffin, because in this moment, I actually feel like a winner. Like one of the good guys-like I'm truly, one, Of. You._

I slowly fade out of my memory standing precariously on the dirt and dead twigs of the earth,

"we should go inside." I state through my dry throat, hating how my voice cracks noticeably as I speak the words, "okay." Monty sighs, "Echo, do the honours?" Raven asked sincerely, swallowing quickly, the fact she didn't want to do it was quite clear; as was the fact that no one else who had a connection here did either. Raven gestured towards the rotted wooden doors just as she finished her questionably formed command, "my _pleasure_." Echo smirks sarcastically, sauntering over to the doors smoothly Before pushing them open quickly yet vigilantly.

 **Raven:**

As we walk inside our once so called 'home' the first thing my gaze lands on is the charred earth, and than slowly I work my way to look at the discarded skeletons littering the ground.

I see the tunnels in the earth we made for the better attacking advantage in the war against the grounders,

I see the drop ship, black marks covering parts of its surface.

I feel the rush of emotions that follow all these sights, and than I see something, something that makes me stop in my tracks.

And I recall it; I recall the time when that must have been written.

Written by Abby, Clarke's mom; Clarke my good friend, a girl I trusted with my life. It was a long time ago though-when it was written, when the mountain men invaded, And the rest of the Skai crew finally came to the ground.

'CLARKE PLEASE COME HOME 22KM SOUTH/SW -MOM'

 **Monty:**

I had almost ran over to Bellamy and tackled him just to block his view when I saw what was written on the wall, but it was too late, he was turning-and he was turning fast.

I waved furiously at Murphy and he caught my eye, I pointed towards the wall and his eyes widened, "Bellamy!" He yelled, and I wonder skeptically how we got all that done in record time as Bellamy turns swiftly towards Murphy having not seen the wall. I sigh in relief.

"what?" He called the emotion thick in his voice.

"There's nothing here! We should head out!; we've got no time to waste if you want to find the others Bellamy!" Murphy replied adding raw emotion to his voice, wow. He's _good_. I almost chuckled at how close that was, than quickly I grabbed Harpers hand and started pulling her along as I walked towards Bellamy, where I smacked him playfully on the back when I reached him and said; "yeah. I agree with Murphy, there's nothing here, and if we wanna get you outta here before you see the-" I muttered, cutting myself off suddenly, I swallowed, closing my eyes shamefully, hoping he didn't hear. "Everything okay, Monty?" Bellamy questioned, and I nodded, "No, i mean yes!, I-I'm fine." I chuckled nervously, not quite in the clear speech department, but...I'll get there. "Okay..." Bellamy replied, studying me with a confused look. It was then that Echo chose to come up behind us. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go."

—-

 **Echo:**

"Bellamy?" I whisper worriedly, keeping my gaze locked inside the almost pitch black location up ahead, but he doesn't hear me.

"Bellamy!" I whisper-scream, trying desperately to get his attention. The fear bubbling in my chest,

He finally hears me; just enough, and strolls over carefully and quietly understanding with my whispers that the precaution was needed, or helpful at least, he did it but not without a look of confusion plastered across his features,

when he pulled to a stop beside me I raised a shaky hand and pointed to the dark place in the otherwise sunny woods, "what?" He asked quietly not understanding, "I-I heard something, something moved and it came from over there." I explained keeping my shaking hand and fingers locked in their positions.

"What do you think you heard?" Bellamy asked me with a comforting notch to his words, but I only replied in one word, one word that would make Bellamy's eyes widen and everyone turn on the spot to see. And what did I say? "Running."

We'd been standing here for the past five minuets, none of our eyes leaving the spot we gaze at.

When suddenly, a shape moved. And I _saw_ , I saw the...

"Do you see her?" I whispered anxiously, the tremble in my voice obvious.

My eyes darted insanely quickly between Raven, Harper and the dark part of the forest, than again, I whispered. "do you see the girl?"

 **Madi:**

I had been running through the woods looking for water to restock Clarke's and I's supplies, when I glanced over and straight into the eyes of a girl, ( _woman. Woman?_ ) but I don't think she saw me, I see her call over to a man and have a hushed conversation, her eyes never leaving mine, I don't know why I felt she didn't see me, maybe it was the hint in her eyes that they were still sort of searching for something.

Suddenly her eyes did leave mine, and only for a split second, but I only really registered it when it was over. I stood there, for a whole of 5 minuets not trusting myself to move, but I finally gathered up my strength and took one step forward, and that's when she wasn't whispering anymore, but speaking

Loud enough for all to hear. "Do you see her?" I flinched, "do you see the girl?" I swallowed and got ready to run, but with my jaw clenched and my heart pounding I found it hard to even move. "It okay," the man next to the woman who was still staring at me called uncertainly, "we don't want any trouble. Just passing by, but-who are you? And where... _where_ did you come from?" He questioned from afar, I walked forward slowly, trying to keep myself steady. "Um..my-my." I tried to speak, but I was too quiet, and I couldn't get myself to form quite the words needed.

I moved further forward until I was a few meters away, keeping just enough distance to get a head start on running if I need too. But also being close enough that I was showing corporation.

"My name is Madi." I swallowed, and the guy smiled. A smile that didn't quite reach his deep, brown eyes, "where do you come from? We thought..we thought the wave killed everyone." He whispered the last words so quietly that I barley caught them, they held a sense of hope but also of doubt, as if whatever he hoped for was so far away he wouldn't let himself fully hope for it.

I instantly knew it was a fragile topic.

"I-I'm Sorry, But..I don't..I don't trust you. N-Not yet, and when I trust you. I'll tell you." I smile innocently, my smile didn't reach my eyes either.

"Well than, I hope you're good at walking Madi, because we are about to go on a hike." Another man, standing side my side with another woman, dark blue swirling marks going around her eye and joining by her nose over on her left eye like a tattoo, and with one hand wrapped in dirty and ripped cloth replied, causing me to jump. "E-excuse me?" I asked, the man smiled picking up the bag that lay at his feet, "Well, how are we going to get you to trust us, if you're not with us." a emotionless smile played on his face, I felt a corner of my lips quirk up. _Oh_ , this guy was _good_.

 **Murphy:**

When we arrived at the bunker I had already gone past the point of starting to feel tired and thirsty and hungry, I wasn't going to worry myself or the others with something like that; not yet at least.

But the moment my eyes landed on the place the bunker should be, and instead found a pile of broken wood and twisted rusty metal the only thing I felt was a hollowness inside where an emotion should be playing at me.

Emori, Bellamy, Raven, Harper, Monty, Echo and I all ran over and started heaving at the heavy wooden beams and planks, Madi stood by frozen in place, eyes wide staring at the pile. "T-the bunker? You want it open?" She muttered quietly, barley above a whisper, before I could ask her how she knew what it was or confirm her theory, my hand suddenly slipped and jerked up sharply cutting itself deeply on a rusted nail, I fell backwards and onto the ground hitting my head sharply on the hard, hard earth sending ripples of pain throbbing through my skull I let out small cries of pain succeeding in my exhausting efforts to stop them from being loud,

"Murphy!" Emori yelled falling down to kneel beside me,

"if we don't do anything...it'll get infected." Harper stated slowly, a second or two later.

"I don't know what to do for sure, I mean I can guess but..." Raven sighed "look, none of us know for sure, and we can't risk making it worse. We need to get the bunker open and Abby Griffin out." Raven commanded. In the corner of my eye I see Madi's eyes widen in recognition at the name, but I'm in too much pain to question her,

l'm gripping the wrist of my bleeding hand so hard my knuckles are going white, I feel tears of pain in my eyes and notice the feel of heat in my face.

"Wait." Echo demands pointing down at a small black puddle on the ground, "what is it?" Bellamy asked still staring at my hand, his emotion hidden underneath his eyes. "Night blood; again." Raven explained, taking in a deep breath.

"Fresh?" Monty asked,

"No. Doesn't seem to be, but It doesn't actually look to old either." Harper replies, squatting beside it. "How could it have gotten here? I mean if everyone else is inside." Monty questions,

Right at that moment, Madi suddenly comes to life registering reality as she bolts towards me, she kneels down and examines me quickly before tearing a piece of her t-shirt off with her hands and teeth, "Madi. You don't know what your doing We can't risk anything." Raven said shocked at the sudden movement, yet still trying to use her words as a way of getting her to stop.

But she didn't. She placed the cloth on her knee neatly and pulled a small bottle from her pocket and poured it over the cut, "alcohol." Was all she said, ignoring my cries of pain, Emori has her hand gripping my shoulder tightly and reassuringly,

the small dark haired girl than rips a small circular bag from her side and pulls a needle and some string out, everyone just looks on in amazement, including me.

She slowly started stitching up my hand, Madi winced when she accidentally stabbed her finger but quickly moved on ignoring that it happened at all.

After it was finished she wrapped the cloth that had also been doused a little in alcohol around my hand and tied it neatly and tightly before slumping back in exhaustion.

" _How_ did you...?" Raven started, Madi sighed, "I will answer your questions. But you must first answer mine." Madi stated and Bellamy nodded in agreement,

"why do you want the bunker open?" She asked,

"so we can free our friends, they've been trapped in there, and we are here to get them out." Harper explained, "How did you know to do that?" I asked, Madi hesitated, "I had a good teacher."

Everyone's faces had a look that spoke of confusion. "What do you know about nightblood?" Madi asked, Raven looked confused "why?" Was the response Madi got, And in return she looked at Raven directly in the eyes as she slowly pulled her hand up and faced it palm towards the sky, Ravens eyes widened as she looked at the bloodied finger, I felt my mouth fall open subconsciously, "you...have _nightblood_?" I asked, and Madi simply nodded.

"We know that people with nightblood are more resistant towards some things that people without would fall more of a victim too." Bellamy finally replied in a simple way, answering Madi's question.

"wait, a few more questions Madi?" Echo asked something clicking in her mind, the dark haired girl nodded slightly, "who was your teacher? Is it... _your_ blood on the ground? How did you survive the _wave_? And where _did_ you come from?"

"Oh, uh...I don't exactly know where I came from, I remember some snippets when I was a child, with my mother. And than those are the last things I remember before...I was running through the woods one day, I don't remember why, or who from. But I fell, I guess I hit my head pretty hard. I think I got a little amnesia from it, actually I know I did. And quite a lot, and when I woke up I didn't remember anything at all. It took a long time to get the memories I just told you back, but my teacher found me, that was who I woke up to. And that person helped me start over, to not dwell on what might have been, they taught me so many things, and I owe my teacher more than my life."

Not one person had a clear eye after that story, because we could all relate to it, one way or the other.

"As for the _other_ questions." Madi paused, clearing her voice,

"I don't know how I survived, my fall was after the wave, I know that now, but I don't know if I'll ever remember how I did." Madi was about to continue when a sudden grunt of pain from me automatically cuts Madi off from giving us the rest of the answers we all seek.

It instead sends them all back to working on freeing the bunker from its wooden cage; this time, with the help of Madi.

"C-careful." I stuttered, clenching my jaw and holding my breath here and there as to then let it out in painful exhales.

 **Emori:**

"Got it!" I yelled breathlessly as one final muscle-using push sends the pieces of wood at the top of the pile cascading to the ground noisily.

My muscles are burning but I know the job is yet to be finished.

"Only a bit more left to go." Harper chirps, not missing a beat as she goes straight back to pushing and pulling, "way to look at the silver lining." I hear Echo mutter, And i chuckle lightly, "just hurry up." Murphy groans "don't worry you should be just fine for awhile, oh, but maybe not your head..." Madi tried to smile positively, and Murphy groaned again, "alrighty." Monty says stretching the words out with a smile, dusting his hands off before going straight back to work at heaving at the dusty and rotten wood with the rusty metal, just like all of us, (except for Murphy, of course).

 **Octavia:**

I'm sitting on a wooden box thinking over all my past decisions, things which led me here, things that if i had chosen differently, were would I be?

I feel a hand place itself gently on my shoulder, "Octavia." The deep familiar voice mumbles, this brings me out of my thoughts and back to the present, I smile to myself before turning around and placing a soft kiss on the lips of my loving, caring and brave lover.

"What's going on?" I ask, knowing something's up by the look in his dark chocolate brown eyes. "Some people are claiming that they can hear noises from outside the doors." He explains, monotone,

"again?" I sigh, placing my head gently on his chest. "Mhmm." He hums, I clasp his warm hand in mine and start walking towards the cause of commotion.

"What's going on?" I demand as I stride into the centre of the room, I make eye contact with Indra as she makes her explanation,

"Abby says that Jaha came to her claiming that there's noises coming from outside the doors, as in, tumbling _derbies_." She says wishfully.

I sigh and climb up the metal ladder that leads towards the thick dusty, heavy doors.

To my shock and surprise the doors swing open at the exact moment i reach the top, I feel hot tears building in my eyes and some falling down freely as a smile expands widely across my features as I come face to face, looking straight into the caring eyes of my loving brother, Bell.

 **Bellamy:**

I can't believe it, O. She's alive! She's okay! I sigh In vast relief. Laughing lightly and smiling widely,

I reach out my hand and Octavia grabs onto it gingerly trying to take in the sudden realness of it all.

I pull her up and straight into a hug, her arms wear tight over my shoulders and I snuggle my face in her warm and soft hair, my arms around her waist and hands placed on her back,

"O, I'm so glad you're okay." I whisper, only just loud enough for her to hear.

"I'm so glad you are okay too, big brother." She whispers back and I feel her smile of relief on my shoulder.

"How did you..." Octavia started, but I cut her off quickly, "it's a really long story, and maybe I should tell you when we can talk without a lot of people standing around us, or at least have everyone hear it at once,"

I chuckle softly nodding towards the grounders and people of the skai crew, our people. now all out of the bunker and standing, walking and talking all around us. "Good idea." Octavia smiled, laughing lightly as well.

 **Octavia:**

After I left Bell's side a few minuets later I set off on my journey to find the others who weren't in the bunker when it was shut.

"Raven!" I yelled happily, when I came crashing into a warm embrace with my good and trusting friend.

"Octavia!" Raven replied warmly as she smiles brightly at me, "i missed you.." I said fondly "I missed you too." She replied, I than turn and hug Monty "oh, Monty, how have you been?" I asked,

"not the same." He smiled and I turned to hug Harper gratefully, being I'm so happy that they're okay!

Afterwards I smiled towards Echo who I than reach out a hand to,

with a unsure yet serious look over each of our features we shake them firmly.

I mean, I may not be able to forgive her (she did kind of try to kill me; and Clarke.)

but I can still be mature on my reaction over the fact that she is still breathing.

Murphy is sitting on the ground, holding his head and his other arm is wrapped in cloth, but he still manages to smirk at me and in return I roll my eyes dramatically at him, I kneeled down and pulled him in really carefully for a gentle hug, he was a little reluctant at first, but than I felt him smile as he fondly but carefully wrapped his arm around me.

"Emori." I said, now separated from Murphy with a hint of uncertainty in my voice, but all that uncertainty soon rushed away as she smiled and nodded back at me softly. Abby than cane over Kane by her side and made her greetings with us while having her attention focused on Murphy and his injuries, "whoever did this did a good job, the hand won't need much more work, so I'll just focus on your head, okay?" Abby asked Murphy, and he gave a small smile and a grunt in return.

"Where's..." I started to ask, But was inevitably cut off,

"Hello everyone, I'm so glad to see all of you are okay." Bell called out to the crowd, standing atop an area just higher than the rest of us.

"We were all worried for all of you, and to get here, let's just say We've had a long journey, and as I imagine it wasn't easy for any of you either, and I will tell you our story, and you can tell us yours, but first, we need to now decide where we will call our home, because even though we face no real threats in the present, we can't stay here forever. We need shelter, food, water and we should be somewhere where we can simply access all of the above." He states with the leaders tone in his words, "but, how did you survive?" A voice called curiously from the crowd, their confusion obvious.

"There was a rocket ship in the lab, Raven got it working and we flew it into space. Were we made our home for the time that now lies behind us." Bell explained,

Suddenly Abby shouted out to him, Murphy's treatment finished.

"wait!"

Bell paused, waiting, I think he somehow knew what she would ask, but yet was still not prepared for it. "where's Clarke? _Where's_ my daughter?" Abby questioned worriedly,

On the platform i see Bellamy flinch. Beside me I just barley hear Raven whisper sadly, shaking her head along with her words. "oh, no..."

"She...she-" Bellamy tried desperately to get the words out, but he couldn't let himself say it, but I didn't do anything, I couldn't,

I so badly wanted to know the answer too. Where is Clarke? My friend? Our teacher, doctor and leader?

So when Monty runs up and stands before us, which is beside Bellamy all I do is look on in confusion, and anticipation.

"Before we, uh, departed the earth...we had to place a satellite dish on a tower so we could have power up in space. Clarke had volunteered, and we let her go, reluctantly. She took the dish, and sadly she didn't make it back before we left. We all regret leaving her everyday, but the timer was running out, and we had to go. So we did...it's what, it's what Clarke would have wanted." After Monty's done I hear Abby sobbing, I see her cuddled into her boyfriend Kane.

My eyes water over, and my emotions boil up inside me. Clarke? She's...she's... _dead?_

 **Clarke:**

As I walk through the woods trying to quell my fear and confusion with the calm breeze and the smell of the earth under my feet and all around me.

All I can do is wonder where Madi could have gone, she was only meant to be out hunting for food, so was I, the plan was the same for us both, it was to meet back at the car after we did what had to be done, so, when I got there and Madi didn't show up for over an hour after the set time I did the only thing I could, I walked around looking and calling for her, my mind tracking the path I go and embedding it into my brain so I know how to get back.

My mind wonders, it wonders for Madi, Bellamy, Octavia, Harper, Raven, Monty and Murphy, and even for Echo and Emori.

And I can't shake the feeling that keeps gnawing at me, that something bad happened to her, I hope she didn't fall again, or get hurt in any way... I couldn't fight it this time as I felt the fear rise up again, fear for Madi, for her safety and wellbeing. Fear for myself... Fear to lose yet another person I love.

But what I _do_ know, is that I'm not going to stop searching, no, not until I find her. That, I am determined for.

 _Oh_ , _Madi, where are you?_

 **Jasper:**

I am weaving my way through the crowd in search of Monty, he had come off from the stage, I know that at least, but I have to see him. He's my best friend, always there when others can't be, and even when they are, there he is.

we share important memories, and we share loads of emotions, and I missed him for _so_ long,

"Monty!" I called through the crowd, desperately, it's days like this, were you know that you'll finally be reunited with your best friend which whom you haven't seen for over a year, when you are glad your friends saved you. (I should probably explain; when I had lost Maya, I felt that, that was it for me. I had grown so attached, Maya had become a source of my life even in the short time we were doomed too, but after a while of being slightly off my nut from the despair and depression of grief for her death, I had tried to do the deed. I tried to end it, to end it all. But luckily, Monty saved me, he got to me in time and saved me before the darkness enveloped me.

And something about that experience must have knocked my head straight because now, the old jasper, is back.)

"Monty!" I call again, breathing heavily as I dodge and slide, moving through the crowd, discovering Monty being about as hard to find as a needle in a haystack.

But that's when it happened, when all the things I could ever think of, rules in my favour. "Jasper!" I hear that familiar voice call that fills a hole in a place in and on my heart were my best friend will always lie.

I finally saw his figure bobbing through the crowd, and I smile and chuckle lightly in relief.

We came thundering through the crowd and crashed into a heartfelt embrace.

Monty, _how_ I've missed _you_.

 **Lincoln:**

I stand, the wind blowing gently over me, the place now decided to be our home as the ark, sure, it'd take some work to rebuild. But this time, we don't have to worry about getting it done before a wave comes and kills us all.

Octavia slides her hand into mine gently, and I smile at her, an expression full of love. "Lincoln, I don't know what I would ever do without you." She confessed, blushing a subtle pink, "I don't know what I'd do without you Octavia, I'm so thankful, that we all made it out that day," _(so instead of Lincoln getting murdered, he escaped with them in time, affecting Octavia's personality a little, but rest of the story line remains the same somehow, just add a loving and brave Lincoln in there.)_ Octavia smiled, "me too, I love you, Lincoln." O whispered, just for me to hear, "I love you too, Octavia. Now, let's go make our new home." We both laughed lightly, and I sling my arm over her shoulder, and we both walked off lost with eachother, but with everyone else aswell, at the same time.

All off, on the way, to the place they'll call their home.

 **(A/N: sorry about how long that took to write, a lot has been going on, but I'll try to make sure to post more often. Have a great weekend! And i hope you liked the chapter, and well, the story in general. Please leave a comment! :) )**


	6. Chapter 6-A midnight mystery

CHAPTER 6: A MIDNIGHT MYSTERY

 **Raven:**

Whilst we walk back, I couldn't help but feel like we are being watched.

And not by anything nice.

But from looking at everyone else, not one other person seemed to be showing the same type of unease that I am.

 _Including_ Wick, who stands beside me lovingly, as I am reunited to him at last. _(He was in the bunker)_

I look over to my right, and see Bellamy walking alongside Octavia, practically _glued_ to her side

"Bell... I'm sorry." Octavia sighs, and Bellamy turns to face her, I don't know wether or not I should be listening, but what else am I going to do?

My curiosity gets the better of me, and I guess I won't know if that's good or bad until the conversations over, because as the saying goes; 'curiosity killed the cat.'

 _Aw, poor cat._

"when I thought that you had died, I couldn't help but think of all the things I did or said to you, the things I blamed you for, I mean, I beat you up when I was thinking about what could have happened to Lincoln, what _could have_ not what _did_... and I said some harsh things, last time in the bunker, I-i threatened everyone, I forced them to choose who to send out to _die_." Octavia takes a deep shuddering breath, the words hard for her,

her long dark plaited hair swaying with her steps, you could see the tear that'd run down her face even through the make up over her eyes and the dirt covering,  
she had shown a really tough exterior after that night that Lincolns life was almost lost, but now... she shows a soft side, a good side. A side no one has seen _(except for Lincoln I guess,)_ for what feels like a long, _long_ time. And then Bellamy responded,

"O. You're my sister _, I love you,_ and I would do anything to _protect you_ , and if you needed to Blame me _I'll let you,_ if you needed to beat me, _I'll let you.  
_ And no matter what, I'll still _always_ love you after, _always._ "

Octavia burst out in tears and Bellamy brought her into a tight embrace, I feel hot tears of my own slip and slide down my face.

Then for some stupid reason I think of a conversation I had with Finn;

 _"I do love you,"_

 _"not the way I want to be loved."_

Wick glances over and sees the tear that has escaped from my eye, he runs his warm thumb along the place that the tear sits, and whispers softly, words of his own. " I am here for you if you want to talk."

and I think of how luck I am, Lucky that I have _Wick_ back.

And I hook my arm tighter with his, laying a quick kiss on his cheek, and watch him smile in delight as we continue to walk.

 **Bellamy:**

On our journey back to the Ark, I do not know at all of what to think.

I just feel numb, like there's no emotion in my head.

Though it seems I've been worrying about that a lot lately, about what to think.

Or maybe I just have a fear of even letting myself think in the first place. Because I'm afraid of what I'll think of, and we're it'd take me.

I stick by Octavia's side the whole time, the breeze flowing along with us as we walk through the crowd of shuffling grounders towards our home. The soil crunching underneath our boots, and I look at the grounders and all the Skai crew people mixed in there too, though I guess we can all call the ground our home now,

we are _all_ grounders now.

With a triumphant smile I look over at O, and now that I have Octavia back in my tired sight, I'm not letting her out of it.-I take a deep breath, and close my eyes for a second of rest.-And Even though I know I will have to let O out of my sight eventually, that doesn't mean I have to let it happen right _now_.

When I open my eyes again, my vision is hazy at first, but than it focuses and lands onto my sisters face, as she walks strong, looking ahead, but I can see in her eyes, her thoughts are not in the moment.

"Bell?" O finally looks over to me, a look full of sympathy,

"Yeah, O?" I ask, I watch her contemplate hard what she is going to say next trying to approach the topic cautiously, _sensitively._

"Do you think you'll ever move on?" O questioned, than moved on to explain herself before I could answer. "I mean, I _know_ Clarke meant a lot to you and of _course_ she still does, I know how you feel...Clarke means a lot to me too, she _always_ will. But.. I just, I don't want you to be sad forever, and neither would Clarke, _also_ , Clarke will never truly be gone, will she? She'll forever remain in our hearts and minds." Octavia looks to the ground, and I respond honestly, and with a heavy heart,

"I don't O. I honestly don't, Clarke...was, well, she was _different._ And even though I'll always carry her with me on the inside, I'm always going to need her with me on the outside too, she was my co leader, my friend... and In so many ways much, _much_ more than that, and I couldn't, I _can't_ do it without her, I couldn't even rule on the space station without her. I-I _need_ her..." I sighed,

"but she's never coming back Bell. Clarke's _gone_ on the outside, this time for real." Octavia muttered, i sigh adly and give my only response

"I know... I know."

 **Clarke:**

Still I have yet to have found Madi, she has been missing for a fair while now, where on _earth_ could she possibly be?

I sigh, and continue to march my way through the thick underbrush.

Somewhere close by I can hear the high pitches of the birds chirping, as well as I can hear the soft crunches of dirt and the sharp snaps of twigs under my boots.

The wind howls in my ears and on my face, and I wonder why I ever let Madi go off on her own in the first place.

As I walk through The forest, i feel the temperature drop as the time grows later,  
I feel the cold leave bites across my face,  
and feel the feelings of anxiousness and worry deepen.

As night starts to fall, i look through the leaves and into the beginning of the starry night sky.

 _Is it possible that Madi just went to explore the places I described?_

the fact that I don't know makes my hand twitch,

As a distraction I think about how long it's been since i talked to Bellamy over the radio,

Even though he's never really _responded;_ though I guess I don't know if he even heard.

And I start to hum a song I once knew like the back of my hand, even though now so much time has passed I find myself remembering everything as I go along.

I think of Madi, my mother, and Kane.

 _(All with a deep desire to help.)_

I think of Jaha, and Wells.

 _(Both with the determination to protect.)_

I think of Raven, and Finn.

 _(Both so full of love, one of them had maybe a little so much.)_

I think of Monty, and Jasper

 _(Both full of blinding light-and with the holding of it, even in their darkest times.)_

and I think of Murphy, Emori and Echo.

 _(All ready to defend, to kill or be killed.)_

Than I think of all the people we lost, those of who we'll never see again face to face, whose faces will never feel daylight over their skin, floating across their features ever again.

Those of who we'll never see breathing again.

Tears start to slip down my face lightly,

than, again, think of Bellamy, Bellamy Blake.

 _(A leader, a close friend. A need to protect, love and be loved.)_

And as I hope no matter where he is now, that he is okay, that he's happy, I wonder if he ever received or in fact _, listened_ to my radio messages, even if he ever just randomly thought of my name. Or rather, of _me._

 **Bellamy:**

When we finally arrive at the ark, days have passed, and the sun has already started to sink, going from a warm, yellow and orange with parts of red, to a cold and deep dark blue and black, to be separated everywhere and anywhere by the shining, bright stars of the galaxy.

 _I'm sitting on a bench, not wanting to move, Octavia is mad at me, mad at me that Lincoln could've died back there in the Ark, she's mad at what could've been. And I don't blame her, I know what I'd do if I was in her shoes._

 _And the feeling of almost hurting her like that, the feeling of knowing what she would have went through, it kills me inside._

 _Just then, I feel a presence behind me, and I instantly know it's Clarke._

 _I want to stop being mad at her, I want to forgive her for leaving, for making a deal with Lexa, but I can't,_

 _A part of me tells me I have to stay strong, keep my ground. Let her know, that she hurt me as bad as she did._

 _"Let me guess, you came to fix things. Wanheda, the peacemaker."_

 _The words come out mean and bitter, a part of me what's to take them back._

 _"I came to see if you were okay," Clarke replies, I can hear the hurt in her voice, the regret, and it doesn't make me feel any better knowing I hurt her, because I know that doing to her what she did to me... hurting her won't make me any less sore._

 _"I don't need your help." I reply, not being able to stop my stubborn instincts, but when I hear her start to walk away, I know just how much I need her here with me._

 _"...I lost her." I sigh, feeling my eyes redden, and the tears start to fall._

 _"Give her time, Bellamy. You may have blood on your hands, but it's not Lincoln's." Clarke says, trying to reassure me,_

 _"some of it could have been." I say, my voice cracking. And Clarke responds almost immediately, emotion to her words._

 _"Maybe. But you didn't want anything to happen, and you tried to help, and look, there he is, alive, breathing, over with Octavia. And Octavia will forgive you, she just needs some time. The question is, will you forgive yourself?"_

 _For something that could have been?_

I move backwards in the crowd, so i now stand beside Monty and jasper but maintain a good view of my sister, and the Ark now becomes only a few meters away.

Eventually we make our way to stand by the heavy metal gates,

"Well, we can start working tomorrow morning, for now, let's all go in, find a room, and get some rest. Some sleep." Monty yawned exhaustedly,

And everyone did exactly what Monty had said, all of which, expect me.

 _I stand next to Clarke, just outside the gates, "I think we deserve a drink." I smile, and after a beat Clarke responds, "have one for me."_

 _I don't know exactly what I'm seeing, but a feeling in my gut tells me it's not good._

 _"Hey. We'll get through this." I say, but only silence follows, we look into each other's eyes, searching but never finding, and Clarke finally informs me, "I'm not going in."_

 _And than it clicks, i know what this is, and i says the words to her, that she once_

 _said to me._

 _"I get it, if you need forgiveness, I'll give it to you, your forgiven. Now please, come inside." Begging, i gesture towards the metal gates, but she shakes her head slightly, her mind already made up._

 _"Take care of them for me."_

 _Clarke commands, and we both stand there, staring at one another, tears flooding each of our eyes, "Clarke..." I desperately want to stop her, to make her stay, but how can I?_

 _"Seeing their faces everyday, will only remind me of what I did to get them here." She croaks, and I try to reason, "what we did. You don't have to do this alone." And to that, Clarke echoes the words of a man, a man she still blames herself for, a man she killed. A man she murdered, Dante._

 _"I bear it, so they don't have to."_

 _Clarke than leans in, and places a warm kiss on my cheek, hugs me, my arms wrapping around her waist tightly, she_ _whispers in my ear, "may we meet again."_

 _Than she pulls away, and I unwillingly let go, and she walks off into the distance, as I watch her go, and_ _I say with much desire,_

 _"may we meet again."_

I now lay in my bed, in a room partly destroyed, enough so I can see through a hole in the roof and into the sky, I have a itching feeling, that I should be outside the gates right now, not in here.

the tears brimming and burning my eyes from the sudden memories,

Than I suddenly realise exactly which room this is...

 _I just woke up, and the first thing I see is Clarke, she's sitting at the desk, quietly crying. I strut over, to see the cause, and find her sitting with a piece of paper in front of her, my name at the 99th number, in the list, the 100th blank. And I can't see her name on the list, anywhere, I can't let her save me, and not herself. I need her._

 _"If I'm on that list, you're on that list." I stated, Clarke was reluctant, "write it down. Write it down, or I will." I command, but she doesn't move for the pen, so I do. And I write her name at the 100th number on the list. And yet again, without actually saying out loud, through another moment, in more looks to each other Only they can understand, he told her just how much she means to him. "You still have hope?" Clarke asks, and I smile, "you still breathing?"_

Why? All are all these memories flooding me _now?!_

I quietly crawl off my bed, going to sleep will be extremely difficult with all these memories hitting me,

so I sneak into O's room across the also partly destroyed hall.

The door creaks open, but to my relief doesn't wake Octavia, or Lincoln up.

I stand in the room, looking over at her peaceful sleeping face, basking in the light of the moon an stars, I see Lincoln laying next to her, his arm wrapped around her waist and his face snuggled into her curve were her neck turns into her shoulder.

I smile warmly, and than realise how creepy this would be if they were to wake up and see me,

Or even if someone just walking past were to see me.

My gaze than lands on a small wooden table covered in dust, and mould, with my index finger, I write a message, so she won't worry.

Than I sneak from the ark, I sneak from the gates, and into the forest.

 **Clarke:**

I sigh in frustration and sit down near a big looming tree, I feel heat all over my body. I have been basically non stop walking, what did I expect?

I close my eyes, and feel myself slowly starting to drift off...

 _Overjoyed I bolt towards the gates, were i heard that he would be. I see him, he's bloody and bruised but he's Bellamy._

 _He looks at me just before I go crashing into him, tackling him in a warm embrace, a hug,_

 _I feel him hesitate, as if wondering how i could even be here, but than i feel him wrap his arms around me tightly, fondly, a big smile growing wide on his face into my hair._

 _"Well there's something I never thought I'd see." Octavia states a playful huff to her words_ _, standing to the side, I than hesitantly release Bellamy and turn to hug Octavia happily._

I open my eyes, to the sound of something or someone moving far off into the distance, not giving myself time to react to the sudden memory I jump up, bolting through the forest as fast as I can, my mind speeding with memories and yet I manage to call out her name, "Madi?!"

 **Bellamy:**

I walk through the dark forest, my mind racing with memories, what's happening?

 _"How did Octavia get you in?" I ask, curious of the answer, "that doesn't matter." Is the response I get, but than more follows,_

 _"Bellamy, I need you, and we don't have much time."_

 _"You need me?" I ask with a annoyed and angry flare to my words, and Clarke responds,_

 _"yes, I need the guy who wouldn't let me pull that leaver in Mount. Weather by myself."_

 _And I can't stop it, my emotions and my anger get the better of me,_

 _"you left me! You let all of us." I see her flinch at my words, "Bellamy..."_

 _"Enough! You're not in charge here, Clarke. And that's a good thing too, because people die when your in charge. You were willing to let a bomb drop on my sister! you made a deal with Lexa who left us to die in mount weather and forced us to kill everyone who helped us! people who trusted, me!" I yell, and I see the tears build up, I see the pain and hurt in her eyes, and I know I've gone too far. I hurt her, and the moment I realised what I did, it hurt me; But I'm glad I got it out._

 _Clarke swallows, and speaks quietly, sadly._

 _"I'm sorry for leaving... but I knew I could. Because they had you."_

I'm running now, I don't know why but I am. Running faster than I have for a long time, than I hear it, a voice, a familiar voice.

One that has been haunting me, one I'll never forget, "Madi?!"

I stop dead in my tracks, heart ponding, breathing heavy, I stand just on the outskirts of a small circular area, with no trees, being lit by the moon and stars, hidden in the shadows, I stand slowly.

I was just starting to convince myself what I heard wasn't real, that it was an illusion that I hallucinated, when a figure came bursting through the bushes and into the circular area.

 _It's Clarke..._ blond hair cut short, red tips staining some streaks, she puffs and places her hands on her knees bending and trying to catch her breath.

"Clarke..." I whisper, as I watch her start to stand, "Clarke." I try, slightly louder, I start running, building up the strength I need, "Clarke!" I yell, and her head snaps up to face me, her eyes widen in shock, than relief, as instantly after they start to fill with tears, than she starts running too.

We crash together in the middle, her arms hooking under mine and her fingers joining on my back, her face buried in my chest, I wrap my arms around her waist, and my forehead placed gently on hers, and I smile, one of the first genuine ones in a _long_ time.

"Clarke..." I whisper, and her head turns up, she looks at me and our eyes connect, hers reflecting the shinning stars of the sky, joyful tears stained on both of our faces,

"I missed you." I whispered, placing my forehead down gently on hers, and closing my eyes,

"I missed you too," She smiles, her eyes closed also.

As I pull back a little so i can speak to her properly, neither one of us let go of each other, our eyes never disconnecting,

I slowly pull one hand away, and use it to let my fingers push a blonde and red streaked strand of hair away from her face, Zaps shooting over and through my fingertips than i gather my remaining confidence and push her chin up, pressing my lips softly to hers.

The kiss was like everything we could ever dream, it was warm, and affectionate, full of love and passion and wanting, we melt into it.

Than when we finally had to pull away for air, I whisper softly only for Clarke's ears, not that anyone else would hear it all the way over here in the forest, deep in the night sky, just as the clock struck midnight, Clarke hears me confess;

"I _love_ you, Clarke Griffin." And still in the twelve o'clock, still yet to be a minute past midnight, clarke admittedly whispers back, I love you too, Bellamy Blake."

Than I kiss her deeply, the moon and the stars shining over us.

And it really is a mystery, how all turned out to be as it is.

 **Octavia:**

I wake up, my mind groggy, I smile, as I feel Lincoln move slightly at my movement, but something catches my eye, someone's been in here, my mind races and panic rises, but all that fades away once I see the message on my table.

"O,

I'VE GONE FOR A WALK, DON'T WORRY, I'LL BE BACK SOON. STAY SAFE, -BELL."

"You too big brother, you too."

 **Clarke:**

I walk hand in hand with Bellamy, as he leads me back to the ark.

He had already told me that Madi is there, safe and sound, and so all my worries washed away.

I'm so happy that I have found Bellamy. Or that, he has found me.

When we reached the Campsite _(the Ark)_ I was starting to feel excited and a little nervous,

"do you want to see them now?" Bellamy asked from beside me, "yes," I responded, so Bellamy continued on, leading me through the halls and around the derbies to what he said is Octavia and Lincoln's quarters.

 **Bellamy:**

On the walk here Clarke had told me the story of her survival, and I know it's one she'll have to tell quite a lot.

But as for right now, I'm excited for Octavia to reunite with Clarke, she will be so happy, and confused.

And of course I'll tell O about... _us._

I can already see her smile for when I do.

But when would be the right time?

"O." I whisper, standing in the doorway, Clarke basically Invisible as she stands behind me.

"Bellamy," O gasps, "where did you go?" And I smile, "I went for a walk, I had to... clear my head." I responded,

"And _what_? Found _magic_ on the way back? You're practically glowing!" Octavia exclaimed making me blush in embarrassment and waking a grunting sleep-deprived Lincoln up.

I chuckled and than watch as Octavia's face grows serious, "who's that behind you?" She asks, now I know it's time, I step away from the doorway, leaving Clarke in clear view.

 **Octavia:**

I squeal, and smile all the way to my eyes, as big as i could, really. I hug her,

"Clarke!" I chirp, my voice slightly muffled by Clarke's shoulder, Lincoln got out of the bed and hugged Clarke too after I reluctantly let go.

"H-how?" I mutter, and Clarke smiles, "its a _long_ story." She breathes  
"short version; night blood kept me alive long enough to get back to Polis, where I hid out for a while." She smiles, and I couldn't help but beam,

"Now, Your mom?" I asked, "have you seen her yet?" Bellamy looks over to me, "no, I brought her here first, but you can come if you want?, I was just about to take her now." I chuckle, "sure, that sounds good." And so we sneak through the halls and down to Abby Griffins room.

 **Clarke:**

"Mom?" I whisper, standing in the doorway, I watch her stir from her sleep, "mom?" I ask again, and than I see her eyes flash in recognition of my words, "Clarke?" She asks, and I smile in relief, letting go of the breath I didn't even know I was holding.

 **Abby:**

I jump out of my bed, and slowly walk towards Clarke hoping I am not dreaming, after I was centimetres away, i place my hand gently on her shoulder, when Clarke doesn't disappear and my hand doesn't go through, I hug my daughter tightly, like it's the end of the world.

My baby girl, she's _alive._

I know it isn't a dream now, and my tears are flowing freely, Clarke, she, _survived._

 **Bellamy:**

After what seemed to be hours of them talking, Clarke had finally Managed to get her mother back to sleep, promising she'd still be in the Ark when she awoke.

I slowly advanced to the exhausted Clarke sitting in a chair by her mother's bed, I squatted down in front and looked up into the tired eyes, staring down at me. "Hey," I smiled, "hey," Clarke smile back, adding a slight chuckle.

"You look exhausted, you should get some sleep." I acknowledged, whispering quietly, "you should too," Clarke whispers I chuckle, and I reached up, placing my hand over hers, Clarke than turn her hand, facing it palm up, and lacing my fingers through hers, "how about we go together?" I ask, Clarke hums, and whispers her response to my also whispered question. "Sounds _great_." She glances back towards her mother for a second, "just give me a minute okay? Than I'll meet you out in the hallway." I smiled, "of course." I than stood up slowly and kissed her forehead, Clarke closing her eyes when I did so.

And eventually letting go of her hand so I could turn to leave the room.

When I reached the hallway, I saw O smiling at me mischievously, being as observant as ever,

" _what?_ " I asked,

"How long?" Octavia asked smiling. Challenging me to say something, _anything._

I chuckled. She worked it out, this _sly_ girl.

After a moment of silent stares, "Since I went for a walk." I give in, and Octavia jumps excitedly,

"that's why you were _glowing_! Ahh, you guys are so _good_ together!" O exclaimed, over joyed.

 **Octavia:**

I couldn't believe it, the sneaky guy thought he could hide something like that from me!

God, I knew they where meant to be together the moment they met! Even if they didn't like each other at first... oh, now Lincoln and I can go on double dates with them, my thought process is going off the rails, and I am way to excited but I didn't need to say what I was thinking because I'm pretty sure that by looking at Bell, my smile screams it all.

But my mind was still having a little bit of trouble stretching over the fact that Clarke's alive, I mean, I wonder what she's been doing _all_ this _time._

I than hear Clarke's footsteps,

as she soon appears in the doorway, Bellamy says goodnight to me, and Clarke does too, i say my goodnights too, and than sneak back to Lincoln to give them their privacy, when I got back I had expected Lincoln to be fast asleep, but there he was sitting and waiting for me, asking only for my presence... _and_ details, which I am glad to give, _boy, how I love this man._

 **Clarke:**

Bellamy has his hand intertwined with mine, pulling me along with him, leading me down the long and familiar routes of the Ark.

"can we see the others in the morning?" I ask sleepily,

"Definitely," He replies, stopping and looking down into my eyes,

"is this the room? Where you've been sleeping?" I ask curiously, "mhmm." He hums before answering by correcting me, "but I wouldn't really call it sleeping." I press my hand to his forehead, and sigh in relief when I come to the conclusion that he's not sick. Just a _little_ dehydrated.

"You alright there, princess?" Bellamy asks, his voice deep and husky,

I run my fingers gently down the side of his face before dropping them, after i reach his jaw, and I smile warmly, he leads me into the room, and I look around, memories rolling in, "the list.." I mutter and Bellamy turns to look at me,

"...do you know that I slept in your old cell up in the space station?"

He explains, staring at me, examining me head to toe. As if committing me permanently in his memory, and I feel my heart warm, "I did not, but I do now...Do you know, that everyday I would talk to you on the radio? You were my way of staying sane. And I guess you still are," I admit, and his face goes into shock, before he slides his arms around my waist, my hands going to rest on his forearms, "really? And what would you say?" He asks, and in response I just chuckle and kiss him lightly.

After a while, we crawl into the bed to get a nights sleep, as we'll soon wake up, to a tangle of limbs.

In the sunny morning, in the damaged Ark. were we'll both be blissfully happy for moment, lost in each other's eyes, before we get up, for the things that need to be done.

 **Raven:**

Abby rushed around me, checking my vital signs and brain, before she suddenly stopped. "Abby..?" I started but she cut me off, "Raven... you're cured." I broke out into a light laugh, a smile across my face, a happiness of which I could not explain. It's a miracle. we are both chuckling happily,

Then I noticed. Ever since hearing of Clarke's death, Abby was almost dead to the world, angry and sad. But now...she looks _, happy._ "Abby?" I started and she turned to me brightly, "why are you so..." Abby cuts me off, "haven't you heard?" I squintmy eyes in confusion, "heard what?" I asked,

Abby smiled and gave a breathy response "Clarke-she's _alive._ "

I smile wider, a weight in my heart lifting. I knew she couldn't be gone,

It's strange almost, the fact that a bad relationship with a boy-the same cheating boy (finn)-could be what made us such good friends.

"Clarke... I have to go and find her." I said standing up,

"I'm afraid that won't be needed," Abby replied, I was just about to ask what she meant when;

"Good morning," Abby acknowledged, staring past me,

I turned to look and saw an alive Clarke standing in the doorway,

"Morning," she smiles I ran over as best as I could with my damaged leg and hugged Clarke, I tried to move my lips to speak but nothing came out but happy laughs and noises which indicated relief, and like saying; this is _un-believable._

Than Kane entered looking down at his clip board, hitting it with a rhythm oblivious to the fact that people other than Abby are in the room, "looks like works going to be slow today.." he stated, " _Kane_." Abby breathed, and than he looked up and saw the scene before him, and after a moment of surprise, was hugging Clarke as well.

"Where's Bellamy? He has to know you're alive." I asked, he's going to be so happy, and than who knows what will happen.

But before Clarke could answer, someone else did, another female voice from the doorway, "he already does." I looked up to see Octavia smirking, "he's the one that brought her here, and i'd say he's more than happy..." Octavia stated, I couldn't quite place what she was trying to insinuate, as she moved to stand next to Clarke, raising her eyebrows at her as Clarke blushed a radiant red. Then all of a sudden, realisation hit me, and I could see it hit Abby and Kane too.

"I'm _so_ happy for the two of you!" I yelled, quickly before looking over to a stunned, still and silent Abby, "maybe we should give them some privacy.." kane states, pulling Octavia and I out of the room.

"So, where is Bellamy?" I asked,

"telling the others." Octavia replied.

 **Abby:**

"Mom?" Clarke asked me, uncertainly.

"It's okay, I've just got no idea of what to say!" I revealed reassuringly. She sighed gratefully, hugging me tightly, it feels so good to have my baby girl in my arms again. "I've got to go, I'm meeting Bellamy out near the gate," she sighed, "okay, but don't go anywhere." I ordered, _I'm not going to lose you again, Clarke._

"You'll be the first to know if I do." She responds, hugging me lightly than sauntering out the door.

 **Clarke:**

It feels good to see the grounders and Skai people working together, _United._

Sure, people stared, but others, came up to me and hugged me,

And had a conversation. It feels like I stopped a million times, but seeing Monty again was great, as I think this, Murphy walks over to me, he looks nervous.

"Clarke...hey, I just wanted to say I'm glad your back." Murphy states, and I know he's to proud to say it, but I know he missed me too. I hug him lightly, and continue my walk leaving him with a smile. And I wonder, _what about Jasper?_ Would he really be able to forgive me after what I did to Maya? To _everyone_ in mount weather?

"Clarke." I turn and see Jasper standing behind me, "Jasper." I say, and just as I go to apologise, Jasper does it for me, "hey, look. I'm sorry for the way i treated you, I know you just did what you had to do now, and I took out my anger on you. And when I thought you'd died... it made me realise I didn't want to leave my last conversation with you, hating you... So, friends again?" He asks awkwardly, but the way he stands I'd think he is afraid of my answer, but I smiled, and hug him. "Friends." I whisper, and than slide off to join Bellamy, who now stands by the gate, fixing a wire in the hot and sunny morning.

Octavia sees me approaching and I laugh as she smacks Bellamy's back, making him jump, and gestures in my direction to make him pay attention to who's approaching.

When his eyes land on mine, he brightens like a lamp, and I smile widely,

"you're pretty famous these days princess." He smiles, his body sweaty,

I huff "not by _choice._ " And he laughs happily, and than we are interrupted by a high pitch squeal "Clarke!" I turn and see Madi sprinting towards me, "Madi!" I say returning her delight, and embrace her, spinning her lightly.

And as I look down into the adorable and beautiful face I wonder;

 _Madi, who are your parents? And were are they?_


	7. Chapter 7-The Apple Doesn't Fall Far

CHAPTER 7: THE APPLE DOESN'T FALL FAR.

 _The soon future;  
_ Branches break along the path I'm running through, the leaves and twigs smack and scratch my face leaving agitated and sore scratches marking my features, leaves are crunching under my rapid running, Bellamy short behind me.

I feel the heat on my face as the forest burns and the fire spits and crackles, _laughing_ at us. _Taunting us_.

And than I fall, I fall into the deep depths of darkness and light, my cheek pressing against the hard and dirty ground the _roaring_ flames around me, I hear Bellamy scream my name, i hear the worry and panic in his voice, I hear him frantically try to reach me.

 _who knew if I would ever get back up?_

 _The present;_  
 **Clarke:**  
I feel a smile tugging at the corners of my lips as I watch Madi scold Sean for spilling the water bucket accidentally, she does it with much authority, but also with kindness and forgiveness,

I wonder who she gets the authority inside her from, her fire, the one that can flare burning hot but also be cool enough to encourage and help. _I really do._

Boots crunch in the earth as I hear someone walk up beside me,

"Hey, uh, Bellamy told me you are trying to find out who Madi's biological parents are?" Raven says questioningly beside me,

"Biological?"

I echo with a slight confused tone to my voice,

"Yeah, i mean, Madi has _you_ , and you're kind of like her mother in a way, and _you're_ the one that's been taking _care_ of her..." Raven sighs audibly,

"I know, but.. I _want_ to know who her birth parents are, I want _her_ to know." I admit,

the wind lightly pushes against my hair as I feel the emotion build inside me.

"Do you know of an efficient way for us to find out?" I ask, running over every possibility in my tired, exhausted brain.

"I could do a blood test? I mean, we have weapons in storage that we haven't washed from past battles, so they still have some dried blood, and I can always get some samples from the people here if needed." Raven explains technically,

"Do you think that Madi's parents could be some of the dead?" I question worriedly,

"Maybe. But there's only one way to know for sure... _do_ you want me to do the tests? Because it's _okay_ if-"

"No, I need you to do the tests. _Madi needs_ you to," I say cutting Raven off, and as we both stand in the slightly cloudy afternoon watching Madi off in the distance, we each carry a look of worry in our eyes.

As I walk up to my handsome boyfriend, Bellamy, I run over the past events in my head, all the unfortunate _and_ fortunate ones.

I smile brightly, and he flashes me a radiant beaming, thousand watt, million dollar smile.

It may sound like I'm exaggerating, but it's what is it to me.

He wraps his arms around my waist as my hands rest on his chest, i can feel his warm skin through the thin material of his t-shirt.

He kisses my forehead lightly, we both give off an aura of complete happiness together, because no matter what, were always one-hundred percent when we are with each other.

"What have you been up to?" I ask playfully,

"usual things, the day's been kind of dull, but now that your here it just got a _thousand_ times better..." He teases with a wiggle of his eyebrows, swaying a little in his movement and moving closer to me, our noses touching, but in his own way he is meaning it seriously at the same time.

I smack his chest playfully and we both chuckle, " _yeah, yeah_... I'm glad I have you too." I respond, He smiles boyishly with a charming air, and kisses me soundly, and no matter how many times, how big or small, it'll always be like fireworks.

 **Wick:**  
As I walk towards the lab I notice Murphy walking around flamboyantly,  
and questionably look at him only for him to shrug it off, with a condescending look on his face.

Chuckling and shaking off the odd feeling as I enter the room i let my gaze immediately fall onto Raven, my beautiful, mechanic and technician I guess, of a girlfriend.

"you look exhausted." I acknowledge softly,

"I'm just tired. We've been travelling for a while now, it's only really now that we get to finally rest for a while." Raven responded.

"How long were you travelling for before you found us?" I ask worriedly,

"I don't know, I lost count of the day's, the amount of time that passed." She whispers,

I sigh slightly, and start to massage her shoulders,

"you'll survive, you always do."

Her hand covers one of mine, and we stay like that for a while, me standing and Raven sitting in her chair.

"Any new projects coming up?" I ask after a while, moving to sit next to her,

"Yeah, I've got to do some blood tests for Madi." Raven admits,

"Why?" I ask,

"Well, Clarke wants to know who Madi's parents are, and I guess Madi does too?" Raven explains questionably,

"Can I help in anyway?" I ask concerned,

"Well... I might need your manly charm for later, for if I need to get blood samples from people and not weapons?" Raven suggests with a laugh.

"I might, be able to do that." I laugh, my voice going a to doubtful tone when I said 'might.'

An we laugh together, bathing in the sounds of each others happiness.

 **Bellamy:**  
"Hey Bellamy will you-" jasper asks but than goes silent upon waking up to Clarke and I kissing, we both tear apart, but stay still touching, as my right arm is hung around her waist and her right hands palm is placed gently on my shoulder.

He looked confused and shocked for about half a second, in that time I somehow wondered why, and than it clicked.

We haven't _told_ everyone yet. _Whoops_.

subconsciously I give him a deadly look in disappointment of him interrupting the time I was having with _my_ Princess.

"I, uh, I'm..." jasper stuttered, now a look of worry and fear on his face, but also one of joy, _as if that were possible..._

"Don't worry about it jasper, just tell me, what would you like?" I asked dropping the deathly stares, I could sense and see out of the corner of my eye Clarke chuckling silently at the look Jasper had received from me before and failing at trying to hide it, but I quickly go back to giving Jasper my reasonably full attention.

"Could you, like you don't have to if you don't want to, I'm not forcing you, I mean it might not even be important I just wanted to see-" " _Jasper_." I cut off his nervous rambling,

"What is it?" I ask sternly,

"Can you _please_ help me put this bolt back in the wall?- it, uh, _fell_ out." He stuttered adorably,

Oh, they are just like our little children, like our family. _Scratch that_ , they _are_ our family.

"Okay," I sigh, "lead me to the place where this bolt, _'fell out'_ from." I command, and slyly smile at Clarke before sauntering off with jasper to fix something I'm almost completely sure he's at fault for. Not that he'd admit it, _easily._

 **Lincoln:**  
I sit in silence, the dark enveloping me, the air is tight and stuffy, and it strains me to breathe.

I rest my elbows on my knees hunching over, and clasp my hands together, gripping tightly.

As the room becomes easier to see with my eye adjusting to the dark, I take a deep breath and swallow, this was my home.

My cave after running from my tribe.

My safe place, the place that in the start only I knew of.

Now, it's got bits filled of rubble, the dirt masks the air. And dust cakes the rocks.

I can feel my hands are cold and clammy, sure to soon warm up via my body heat.

I take another deep breath, and than I hear a rock of the rubble tumble, falling down.

I stand suddenly, ready to fight.

"Lincoln?" A sweet voice calls, and I lose all sense of fighting, and gain back the ones of feeling.

"Octavia? What are you doing here?" I ask my heartbeat slowing,

"When I couldn't find you in camp, I knew somehow you'd be here. It was a long journey Lincoln, why'd you come alone?" Octavia mumbled.

"Sorry, I just, needed to see it." I say, placing my hands on her shoulders, "so why didn't you bring me?" She inquirers,

"I didn't want to trouble you." I admit slowly, and Octavia looks into my eyes with her bright and shining ones and says,

"I love you Lincoln, you are my world, my space. And I will be here for you no matter what, I just need you to let me."

We embrace in a hug, and than melt into a warm kiss, and afterwards, we walk back to the Ark, together.

 **Harper:**  
"Hey, guys!" I call over to Bellamy, jasper and Raven, they wave back and I move to stand in front of them. But almost instantly jasper catches something in the corner of his eye and goes off to investigate,

I turn to the remaining two as they stand by a wall, Bellamy screwing in a bolt.

"Monty has been 'experimenting' and needs some ingredients from out in the woods, can you guys go get them?" I ask,

"why not you?" Raven asks back,

"I already have something else I have to do today." I state,

"well, I can't I have something I have to do too." Raven explains and than immediately stalks off to her lab,

"Bellamy?" I sigh, and he chuckles lightly finishing up the bolt and as he turns to go he speaks clearly,

"yeah i'll go, just let me grab Clarke."

"No problem." I smile, and than I turn to go back to Monty.

 **Madi:**  
I'm sitting next to Clarke, watching and listening as she tells me about the bones in our body and their structure, like how the 'Femur', or thigh bone is the longest and strongest bone in the body, and other interesting facts as well.

"Madi, when you're older, is there anything you want to do? Like I know your choices are limited. But what do you picture yourself doing?" Clarke asks,

"I want to be a doctor, like you. Right now I don't really know how to handle sick people, but if it helps, like what you do, I'll do _everything_ I can to learn." I explain softly, my eyes twinkling.

Clarke just smiles, and her happiness reaches her eyes, I lean in, hugging Clarke like I'd hug my mother if I ever could, with _love._

"Princess?" I hear Bellamy call uncertainly, Clarke turns to the doorway just as Bellamy comes in, there's something different about the way they are looking at eachother, they still have their conversations in silence, only with their eyes for the two to understand. But, they seem... _happier. More lovey dovey than before, or is that just my imagination?_

"Hey bell, what's up?" She ponders, as she jumps up and crosses the room to Bellamy as he walks to her too, they meet in the middle together,

He places his hands on her arms, and looks deep into her eyes,

"Harper is sending me out to collect some ingredients for Monty, I got the list before I came here but I was wondering if my _Princess_ would like to join me?" He says sweetly, _my?_ And than it hits me like a bag of bricks.

 _"Oh!"_ I squeal, and than cover my mouth with my hands, they both look at me confused, and then burst out laughing, "I'm sorry Madi, I should've told you sooner, I just didn't know when." Clarke chuckles,

"It's okay," I smile, "go with your boyfriend." I laugh, they both go bright red, and than turn to go, hands together, fingers intertwined.

-—

 **Clarke:**

Walking through the woods I could smell the earth, and the soft wind blowing across us mixed with the warmth of the bright sunlight, made today the _perfect_ day to go collecting.

Though, as it got dark out we took out our lamps and walked through the forest with only one thing left to get.

As we spot the radiant purple flower I squat beside it and begin to examine it.

Bellamy places his lamp down next to mine on the grass, grabbing out the bag with the other ingredients and getting it ready to put some more in, "are you _sure_ those are safe to pick?" Bell asks me concerned,

"if they weren't, Monty wouldn't have sent us to get them without warning us to use proper safety equipment," I reassured,

"yeah, but, what if it didn't cross his mind? Or he thought because your a doctor you'd know?" Bellamy questions,

"Monty works with flowers and herbs, he wouldn't have forgotten if something he told us to pick up was poisonous to the touch." I chuckle,

"Okay," Bellamy sighs, "you win.- but what if I just pick it for you?"

Right than at that exact moment, I reach out quickly and pluck the flowers from their place before Bell can do it himself.

I see Bellamy wincing in the corner of my eye, "Bellamy, I'm okay, but you know I feel like you just got more worried and protective when you became my boyfriend and I became your girlfriend." I laugh blushing,

"no, I was and still am always this worried about you." Bellamy admits shaking his head with an expression that read; _you had it all wrong, Princess_. as well as various other things,

"As I am _and_ was of you." I admit,

The flowers come off reasonably easily, and go into the bag with no trouble.

It was only as I place the last flower in that a single petal falls, and where did it fall? Straight into the lamp, catching alight, in a rush to get away I fling myself back knocking the lamp, lighting the forest aflame, just like the light of day.

Branches break along the path I'm running through, and the leaves and twigs smack and scratch my face, leaving agitated and sore scratches marking my features,

leaves are crunching under my rapid running, Bellamy short behind me.

I feel the heat on my face as the forest burns and the fire spits and crackles, _laughin_ g at us. _Taunting us_.

And than I fell, I fell into the deep depths of darkness and light, my cheek pressing against the hard, dirty ground the roaring flames around me, I hear Bellamy scream my name, i hear the worry and panic in his voice, I hear him frantically try to reach me.

 _who knew if I would ever get back up?_

And just as I thought this, I hear something tumble and fall, an it fell where Bellamy's voice was calling to me from.

I use all of my strength and managed to pull myself up, pain throbbing throughout my entire body.

As I stand I call out to Bellamy, I get no response.

 _Please, Bellamy, please be okay,_

I struggle over to the side where Bellamy was, right then a boulder falls to my right, rolling right towards me.

I jump out of the way only to fall back over again when I land on my feet from the throbbing of pain in them, the boulder rolls over my left leg and I scream loudly, I clench my jaw and wobble as i stand painfully, but the thought of Bellamy being hurt or even worse... _that_ , pains me even more.

I limp over to the location Bellamy should be, _"Bellamy!"_ I call, I hear a low grunt, but the roaring flames block my vision as I search.

I pull my t-shirt up to cover my mouth and nose, and breathe in a small amount at a time, coughing slightly.

I run though the flames as fast as I can with my leg, my clothes and my body burning, I pat myself down and put out all the small fires that had lit, my skin burns, my leg is in extreme pain, and suffering what is a serious injury, my lungs are filled with smoke, and my face is sore covered in bruises and scratches,

I scan the area, and see Bellamy laying on the ground eyes closed, breathing slight.

I can see his eyes rolling around behind his lids. And I say, my voice barley above a whisper, thick with worry, concern and love, tears brimming my eyes, and falling down at a pace.

"Oh _god_ , Bellamy..."

 **Echo:**  
There was complete silence...And _then_ , there was _war._

Or basically it, people are shouting and yelling loudly, some are running frantically for help from the others, the gates then pulled open as Clarke wobbles dramatically in dragging a almost unconscious Bellamy behind before completely collapsing.

Blood covers them both, red for Bellamy and Black **(Nightblood)** for Clarke.

Their clothes are blotched with the colours and shades and are burned and hot to the touch of skin.

They are covered in bruises and cuts over their bodies.

Off in the distance of the forest a thick plume of smoke spirals to the sky, and a team of our people rush to put it out.

 _What the hell happened?_

Even though, Clarke has sure made it so Bellamy didn't hit his head as his head landed on her body, safe from the hard ground.  
Once they were dragged into a medical lab, Madi crouched down beside Clarke, such a small and young girl looking to protect a woman who is basically her mother, even _I_ can see that.

Wick stands in the doorway, Monty rushes around with Abby trying to tend to their wounds. And I just _(panic)_ stand, stare, and hope.

 **Emori:**  
I sit legs and arms folded on the ground of Raven and Wicks room as she works pressing buttons and mumbling things to herself on her computer thingy, I came in here because I thought it'd be quiet. Everyone outside was yelling before, but no one came to us so I assume nothing is really wrong. Plus, it _is_ quiet in here. Just not... _silent._

I stand up to leave, going to check on the screams that had occurred just in case, but as I look at Raven to tell her what I'm doing I see a shocked expression placed upon her face, mouth agape, eyes wide, the unexpected playing in her eyes.

"What?" I ask curiously, cautious of the answer, but she's silent, still in disbelief. "Raven! What is it?" I snap, but nothing could stop the feel of confusion inside me at the next seven words. "Madi's parents... I know who they are."

 **Murphy:**  
I wipe the sweat from Bellamy's forehead as Abby works on his torso, Clarke is sitting, breathing, she hasn't been checked out.

She kept insisting that nothing is wrong that she's okay, and the only reason it seemed she wasn't was because of smoke inhalation.

But I know she's not, out of the corner of my eye I see her wince and grip her left leg, but than pull away as if it just causes more pain. I'm ninety percent sure that she's hurt but it could also be her worry for Bellamy as worry has many effects on a person, in this case though it's very unlikely.

I haven't said anything. Because I know she'd decline help and then we'd just end up wasting time to help Bellamy here, she'll let us help when Bellamy is okay.

I know it, that is unless her pride gets the better of her again and she declines _all_ help as if not to worry people, what she doesn't realise though, is that declining help even when she _isn't_ okay just makes people worry even more, _and it_ makes her injury _worse_.

All of a sudden Bellamy shoots up and gasps in the air, "what?-" "Bellamy, don't speak. You need to rest, you inhaled a lot of smoke and got injured pretty intensely." I cut Bellamy off, his eyes go wide as he remembers the last few hours, and play through his head.

"Clarke." He starts to look around but instantly calms when he turns around and see Clarke rushing to him barley noticeably limping, she squats beside him and comforts him, "but I heard you-" "shh, you need to rest." Bellamy and Clarke are both bruised, bloody and badly injured.

 _And yet_ , they keep pushing all that away to help each other, Bellamy has now just noticed the mark on her leg that she had been trying desperately to hide this whole time and was in the middle of yelling for people to help her when Raven came bustling in. "Raven?" Abby questions, Ravens eyes are wide with worry for the two on the floor and yet she continues on with what she came in here to say,

"I know who they are, I know who Madi's parents are."

Madi stands suddenly with eagerness and expedition.

"Who?" Madi asks,

 _"They're-"_


	8. Chapter 8-Jus Drien Jus Daun

Chapter 8: Jus Drien Jus Daun

"Blood must have Blood."

 **Madi:**

"Who are they?" I ask, I want to know, I _need_ to know. This whole time since the toxic wave I've been going on with my life without most of my memory,  
and the parts I have of before then give me no clues.

It's like a part of me is missing,  
and by knowing who my parents are or were, I know will what's inside me.  
Where some of the parts of me come from.

"They're-uh, it's a little hard to explain, but I'll do my best." Raven responds sadly, slowly.

"Can I help make it a little easier?" I ask,

"How?" Raven questions, clearly confused.

"By getting the hard part over with first. Are they...alive?" I ask, holding back tears.

Even though I don't remember, my mind and emotions tell me I have strong feelings for the people that we are discussing. For my parents.

"No. They're not." Raven answers. Refusing to meet my eyes.

Raven's eyes are red and I choke back a sob, I try to steady myself with a deep breath.  
I can cry later, for now, I need answers.

"What are their names?" I ask hesitantly,

"Are you sure you want to know Madi?" Raven asks me concerned.

"I'm sure." Is all i give in response to her.

"Well. Your mother, her name was; Luna." Raven explains. A collective of gasps sound from around the room,

"What? Do you all know her?" I question confusion rising inside me,

"Yes. She helped us, a lot. She gave and _gave_ , but in the end, _all_ we ended up doing was take from her." Raven admits slowly,

"Take _what?_ " I ask,

"Her for granted. Her blood." Raven states,

"Her... _blood?_ " I hesitate, _what?_

"Yes. Luna, she was a Nightblood. And to protect our people we had to take it and put it inside others, because we learned that Nightblood although is like royalty and all, is somewhat better for you, it makes you more resistant towards the radiation and many other things. We thought it would save us from dying with the world all over again." Raven sighs,

"What was she like?" I swallow,

"She was brave. A warrior, but most of all she wanted peace. She protected her people, and it tore her apart when all that she was close too were killed. And it tears me apart to think that we did that to someone who was fighting for peace in the beginning, to think that she had to murder. Or how she turned after they were killed." Raven admits,

"How did she die?" I feel like I'm interrogating Raven, and I feel bad, but I need to know. I _need closure_.

"She was killed in a conclave. It's a battle, this one was to determine which clan would have the bunker so they could survive inside it." Raven explains clearly, she is back to not looking at me.

"Who killed her?" I ask, but no one answers me. They all remain silent.

"Who killed her?" I demand questioningly, this time more sternly, more force.

"Octavia did. Luna was trying to kill her and Octavia won the battle. Actually, she won the whole thing.

After that Octavia decided the she would share the bunker, a hundred people to each clan to save." as Raven expands my knowledge, my brain runs in circles, it's a lot to take in but I can handle it.

"And my father? Also, what about _me?_ Where was _I?_ Was I ever even _mentioned?_ " I start shooting questions left and right, my voice cracking,  
I need my mind to be cleared, my heart to be lifted.

"No Madi, I'm sorry but we never saw nor heard of you. My best guess is that after having you something happened to make your parents hate each other. They separated and then for some reason you were never with your parents whenever we knew them, individually or together, and they never mentioned you either. At least not to us." Raven pauses, smiling sadly.

"and as for your father. His name was; Roan. He was determined, a warrior, he would get a little hot headed here and there... and well, he _did_ kidnap Clarke." That's when _I_ gasp. I see Clarke nodding an smiling fondly in my peripheral vision, and Raven chuckles, "once with her _asking_ him too. Don't worry, it was just a show though, they needed it to look like Clarke was a prisoner to get her inside their base. And Bellamy was there protecting her the whole time, he wouldn't let anything happen to her."

 _Now that's just confusing...but true._

"Although there were moments when Roan was just...Roan." Raven continues on.

"He was also killed in the conclave. But by Luna. Your mother." The last statement Raven gives me is like a stab right into the chest.

"Why?" I croak,

"For survival." A pause "which is also why we think something happened to make them hate each other-or maybe they were both just blinded by the pull to the light of life. And pushed from the darkness of death." Raven whispers, my head is foggy and I feel a little dizzy, but it's okay, I _think._

I take deep breaths as my heart pounds but I couldn't stop the enclosing of time.

The feeling i have when time just starts ticking in slow motion if at all.

The darkness envelopes me as I faint right then and there.

 _"Madi!"_

 **Harper:**

I was standing, walking, running, puffing then standing all over again.

But the difference with this time is that this time, I am worried. _Concerned._

"Is she okay?" I ask,

"She'll survive, she just fainted." Abby explains, Madi is breathing steadily in the arms of Clarke who is being cared for in the arms of Bellamy Blake.

The worry, the love. They look like a _family._

I turn around quickly when I hear a small sound and swiftly come face to face with, Thelonious Jaha.

"What's going on in here?" He inquires,

"Jaha?" Raven says but as if it had a question mark to it.

"I had received word that something was happening here, I've come to see what it-" Jaha's words faded out as he caught eye of the scene unfolding in the centre of the room.

"What..?" For the first time in what seemed like forever, I could honestly say that Jaha looked dumbfounded. So I state, "It's a long story,"

 **Marcus Kane:**

"Marcus!" I hear Abby calling my name as she runs from a tent and up behind me,

"Is everything going okay in there?" I ask concerned, placing my hands on her shoulders.

"Yeah, yeah, Madi will be alright and Bellamy seems to be Healing nicely, he's still injured badly but he'll be okay." She explains, but there's someone she's leaving out.

"And Clarke?" I ask, searching her eyes,

"She denies anything is wrong. But I know her better, I _know_ she's hurt, Bellamy picked up on something so we've got her resting." Abby sighs, running a hand through her hair and closing her eyes momentarily,

"That _does_ sound like Clarke, making sure everything and everyone else is okay first, than taking forever to get help for herself." I mutter, Abby gazes up at me,

"But you know what also sounds like Clarke?" i pause lightly, "The fact that eventually someone finds out or she comes to grips and gets help. The fact that she always makes it through okay in the end, Clarke will be fine. Just give her some time." I smile,

"well, until then I guess I'll just check her out, and if I find anything 'wrong' I'll somehow get her to let me help." Abby schemes evilly, I chuckle lightly,

"yeah, I believe you will." I smile and reply.

Than I place my hand in hers, and walk back with her to the tent where the others stay hidden from view.

-—-

 **Octavia:**

The sword attached to my side clinks against other metals as I walk under the looming dark trees.

I scan the area,

It's been a whole day since Madi Learned of her parents.

Everything just seems sort of, _quiet_ , calm now.  
But I can't help the nagging feeling throughout me telling me something's wrong.

That something is _about_ to _happen._

I breathe in as I watch the fog cloud above me, covering the tips of the trees from my vision.

I sigh, and reach out plucking some more berries from bushes, making sure they fit the description of the edible berries that Monty and Jasper gave me.  
And _not_ the poisonous ones.

Something stirs in the woods behind me, I jump around immediately but catch nothing in my eye.

My heart slows from the pounding just caused in my chest, I come to the conclusion that I'm just hearing things, that I'm out here alone.

Those thoughts were quickly discarded when I heard the sound of footsteps around me, my breathing becoming quicker, i tuck the bag of berries into my belt and rest my hands in the position to grab my sword and be ready to fight.

I stay in that stance, not daring to change me stance or drop my guard, waiting for the intruder to make the first move.

 _"Madi?"_ I ask, when I see her sweaty and hot red face come into view,  
she's breathing heavily and gripping a small dagger in her hand.

I waver in my stance,

"What are you doing out here?" I ask, my voice wobbly,

Madi doesn't answer me, she swallows and I see her grip on the knife become tighter.

 _Oh, no..._

 **Madi:**

I don't know what came over me, one second I was okay. Having trouble processing and a little breathing but okay.

And then the next second, I'm angry, hot and wanting revenge.

It was unlike anything I'd felt in a long time.

Sure, I had a knife and was ready to use it when I had first met Clarke.

But she taught me to be better, _so why am I back here? Feeling this? Holding this?_

I can feel my face start to twitch as I stare Octavia deadly straight in the eyes, I want to turn away, I want to stop.

But when I go to say that I'm sorry, to say goodbye-all that I mange to get out in a croaky and quiet but strong and deadly voice is;

 _"Jus Drien Jus Daun."_

 **A/N hi! sorry that took so long for me to post, and that it's sorta short. things have been sort of busy lately,**

 **but i am going to try really had to go back to a 2-3 week posting schedule.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter and stay tuned for more!**

 **please leave a comment :)**


	9. Chapter 9-Yu Gonplei Stei Odon

Chapter 9: Yu Gonplei Stei Odon  
"Your Fight Is Over"  
 **Jasper:**

I grasp some nuts with my right hand popping them one by one into my mouth, i pick up another small hazlenut nut chucking it in the air and sucessfully catching it in my mouth letting a satisfied smile spread over my face.

"hey, Monty!" i yell, waving my hand, smile wide, catching the attention of my best friend Monty Green.

he smiles lightly back at me, gives me a thumbs up when he sees the hazlenuts im gripping in my palm, and continues on in the way he was going.

I am chuckling, again throwing the nuts into my mouth one by one, ending them all with a loud crunch.

it's just as i start to contemplate the rest of the day when i hear it, that _loud_ , _eye widening_ , glass breaking _scream._

I jump in shock and surprise, and fall to the ground landing painfully on my back, howling in pain,  
i try to peace together in my mind whos voice that is, but it was so familiar, so... _Octavia._

as realisation hits me i pull myself up from the ground and start bolting from the ark,  
as the people all around me look around as if that would give them the answers their seeking in horror and confusion, they won't know where to look. _But i do._

I was with Monty when he gave Octavia most of the instructions of where to go and what to and what not to grab.

zooming through the gates i speed off and towards the scream that still haunts my mind, echoing around the woods.

"Octavia!" i yell as loud as i can, my heart pounds in my chest, the world starts to swarm, and fear takes its icy grip over me. _What in the world could be happening?_

 **Octavia:**

All Madi was doing was standing and staring, but then all of a sudden somewhere in that silence and stillness, she whispered the words i had come to know off by heart.

 _"Jus Drien Jus Daun."_

my eyes widened, is _this_ the same Madi that i had talked to just _hours before?_  
i have no time to consider my next move because before i know it, before i can even think about it she's barrelling right for me, and _fast._

I let out a extremely loud, blood-curdling scream as her blade collides with my leg, drawing out my blood.  
i hesitated, i didn't draw my blade. i _can't_ draw my blade.  
"Madi! stop!" i yell, as i grip my leg, pain throbbing through my leg.

I force myself to look up into the eyes of the girl standing ahead of me, the blood from my leg dripping from the dirty silver metal of her dagger.

she looks down at me with sadness in her eyes, but a firece anger hides behind them.

Its almost like shes fighting within herself trying to find herself to choose what side to be within. _Anger, Revenge and madness? or Pity, acceptance, forgivness. Peace?_

 _how sad..._

Madi lifts the blade again, her breathing heavy and tears pouring down her face,  
"Madi?" my voice quivers, and my mind runs a mile a minute trying to think of ways to get out of this situation.

"Madi, _please._ " i beg, slowly pulling myself from the ground, pain throbbing throughout me, my leg, my head.

"think of Clarke, wouldn't she want you to be better than this? _doesn't she?"_  
my voice jumps high pitched and i try to gain a specific train of thought.

I watch as her hands wobble, and the tears are continously flowing down her face, strands of hair stick to her mouth and cheeks. she looks red, like her temparature is boiling. _she's hesiating, thinking. This could be the chance i get to get to her, to connect. Change her mind. To resolve._

"Madi don't do this..." i wanted to scream and shake her, tell her and make it clear that i'm sorry, so incredibly sorry.  
But i can't say the words. I didn't want to admit out loud that i killed this girls parents. that i killed Madi's parents. _But i have to. I have to._

"I am, _so_ , sorry about your parents. In that point in time i didn't know that they had a child. And even if they didn't we should have found a better solution." Madi's body shook slightly at my words, her eyes filling with tears.

"i'm not going to fight you Madi." those are the last words i get out before suddenly, Jasper appears out of nowhere and once his eyes land on us, Madi holding a knife stained with my blood, tampered hair, tears everywhere.  
Me, my sword in its holster, my leg bleeding, and bent lower than the other.

He stands unsure of what to do, i doubt this is what he was expecting.

His eyes dart from Madi to me and back and forth i can tell he is stumped, and has absolutley no idea what to do.

Madi hasn't noticed him yet, _could this be another chance?..._

 **Jasper:**

when i entered the scene in the forest the last thing i expected was what i saw before me,  
i don't know what to think,  
i don't know what to do.

how can i help Octavia without causing pain to either her or Madi?  
Madi has clearly already injured Octavia. And Octavia is refusing to fight Madi.

 _what has compelled Madi to go this far? she seemed just fine, talking even laughing with Octavia earlier... Something must have trigged something within her, and within a short period of time. What could it have been?_

 _what do i do? what do i do?_

 _things were going so well..._

when i think back to the last 24 hours i try to think of any signs that say this was on its way, but i find absolutley none. Are we all just blind? seeing what we wanted to see?

 _or could this really have just of happened to her emotions? suddenly risen up?_

I pinch myself in the arm, and flinch back in pain, confirmig that this in fact, is _no dream._

 _there is not much time left..._

I walk slowly towards them, my arms out as if signalling that i come in peace with no intent to cause harm. If only Clarke or Bellamy were here, they would have some way to help.  
 _I really hope they are on their way._

"Madi." i say her name softly, but clearly an just loud enough for her to hear.

 **Madi:**

"Madi." Jasper appears in the corner of my eye, what am i doing? i shouldn't be doing this. Clarke wouldn't want this, i'm not even sure i do.

This would hurt everyone so much...especially Clake, Bellamy and, Lincoln.

i had come out here of a spur of emotion, everything had been just _fine._

I was dealing with the news, accepting. But then... I was sitting there, all alone. no-one around me.

Clarke was busy tending to people, paitents.

Bellamy was out talking to Murphy, thinking, planning.

And i was just...there. I had time to think, and i thought about alot. Why didn't they ever mention me to anyone? Why would they both risk their lives in a conclave and risk leaving me all alone. for good?

and then, as my mind was fizzing over, i saw Octavia. Just taking a walk, leaving into the woods probably to collect something, maybe even just taking a stroll. But it pushed me over the edge, all i could think is that she's the one that made sure of the fact that they never came back to me. And i followed her,

I cut her.

I've taken this way to far. I need to stop. _So why can't i move?_

"Madi?" jasper repeats, he's already so close. my arms and body are shaking, my lips trembling and my eyes watering over and tears spilling over the edges and pouring out. My arms hurt from holding the blade with Octavia's Blood on it for so long.

I close my eyes, taking in a deep breath, holding back on the temptation to just start sobbing, to crawl into a corner and say sorry forever and ever.  
 _Can i ever be forgiven for this? Will i?_

I don't know how long i had my eyes shut for but suddenly i felt my whole world tip and turn, my eyes snapped open, my gaze blurs and takes a moment to focus on the person carrying me in their arms. "Bellamy?" i croak, tears flowing. "But..." i start, silently, he turns around walking back into camp and carrying me with him.

 **Clarke:**

After treating Octavias leg, i sigh, so many thoughts run around in my brain.

"...You'll be okay, just make sure you rest, take it easy." I order, Octavia nods and smiles sympatheticly, wincing as i tighten the bandage,  
"thank you for looking after me. Is.. Madi, okay?" Octavia asks,  
"she will be okay, at the moment she is just trying to get over the guilt of what she almost did to you. We all understand why she did what she did. And no one in the camp will try to do anything bad." I explain,  
"thats good, Lincoln says he understands. And so does Bellamy, see as much as they love me. We all care for Madi. And i won't hold this against her...although, I do see a _true_ warrior within her, she will just have to learn to resist acting based on emotion." Octavia sighs,  
"it took _you_ a while to learn _that_ tatic." i smile, chuckling lightly, i can feel the exhaustion seeping in, making me start to become tired.  
"which is _why_ i'm not holding it against her, we've _all_ done things, _much worse things_ than cutting me in the leg, Wether it was based on emotion or not." Octavia pauses, "and even though we wish to take most of those things back, they still played a big part in who we are today." She finishes,  
"indeed, some people in this camp were so diffrenet upon first arrival, and now look at them. And even though like you said, we may _wish_ for it, but there _is no_ going back now." I claim,  
"And think, _some_ people. The way things are now, the way they _are_ now. May _just be_ better than _before_." Octavia whispers, slipping off the table and limping to the doorway with my assistance, until i carefully hand her over to Lincoln who accepts her into his arms, with a nod and a kiss with his girlfriend.

I sleepily go to find Bellamy and Madi, successfully discovering them inside Madi's room.  
Bellamy sits in a chair oppisite to were Madi lays, sleeping soundly in her bed.  
 _hopefully tonight will be a good night and there will be no nightmares._

"Is everything okay?" i ask concerned. Bellamy looks up at me, smiling warmly.  
He stands, slowly walks toward me, his eyes shinning, twinkling, staring straight into mine, he looks away from my eyes for a second and pulls my hand up placing his hand in mine, intertwining our fingers together.

He looks back to me lovingly,  
"As long as your here to keep me centered, to help me and to love me. I'll be okay." i smile at him and his words,  
"and it does help that Octavias well." he smiles,  
"I will never let anything happen to the either of you, ever again." he kisses me, i can feel the love between us bursting in the kiss. Like bright fireworks going off in a _clear_ and _silent night_.

A while later when he slowly pulls away, we take a moment to breath in eachothers air, resting our foreheads and noses touching together, before he moves and kisses my forehead, and leads me his hand never leaving mine into our room.

 **A/N so this chapter took ahwile, mainly because i had a case of writers block for awhile there, i didn't know what to do or how to go about it. But finally, Tonight, i sat down and put my headphones in, listened to music and just tried letting it flow. Of course there was some trial and error, but it really worked, :) I Hope you liked this chapter, and leave a comment! (only positive please. :))**


	10. Chapter 10: EndGame

**Chapter 10: EndGame**

"No! Clarke! You have to help her, you have to help Clarke!"

—-

 **Jaha:**

"Thelonious." Behind me, I hear Abby call for me by saying my first name. Rarely am I called by it, but when I am then it's most likely Abby doing it.

I turn around, facing Abby.

"Yes?" My voice is clear and strong, and Abby responds with her voice set in the same manner.

"We need to talk." She states, I feel my mood drop. Those words rarely lead to anything good.

But instead of showing any disappointment or concern, I smile, and place my hand out in front as a gesture when I say, "lead the way."

Abby walks ahead leading me to a private location were we can discuss concerns. Exhaustedly I follow behind.

"What is it Abby?" I inquire after she pulls to a stop at the hidden tucked away side of a building and releases a long sigh.

"I just needed to make sure you're okay. You ran out of there pretty quick, and I thought this might be something you want to discuss in private?" Abby speaks,

"Yeah, I just, I-I needed air." Thoughts roam around my head, the weather is hot and humid. I feel a little dizzy and my throat dry, instantly recognising it for dehydration. Good, I desperately needed to get out of this conversation.

I'm not in the mood to talk to Abby concerning emotions.

"Well, I'm going to get some water, I trust you to take care of yourself." And I'm walking away to help my dry throat. Leaving those to Abby as my parting words for now.

You see, the truth is. As I had sat in that sudden meeting with Abby, and a few other members hearing Abby talk about Clarke...how she's a great leader,

a great daughter.

How she's proud as a mother.

...I could only think of Wells _. My son._

 _All_ the things he'll never get to do.

The things I'll _never_ get to see him accomplish.

The things _he'll_ never feel.

The things I _should've_ said to him.

 _Should've done_...shouldn't've done.

It was all...too much. I had to leave. I needed fresh air, I _still_ need it.

 **Bellamy:**

My eyes open slowly, my arm is draped lazily across Clarke's middle: my other hand tucked in her hair, my fingers tangled in her bright golden hair and the faded streaks of red.

Her arms are wrapped around me as well, and the blanket covers us both. Both our body heat and our blanket keeping us warm. Like a cocoon.

I lay in my boxers, and Clarke sleeps in one of my shirts, but it's so big on her it looks a little like a thigh high dress. I smile at the thought.

Our legs are tangled together,  
I could stay here forever, but we have duties to attend to, and to stay here all day is just out of reach at this point in time.

Her eyes flutter open, my gaze landing in her beautiful blue eyes.  
to awaken to see me smiling down at her looking so happy I must look like a complete idiot.

"I think I'm starting to like these mornings." Clarke whispers with a sleepy smile and aura to her voice.

" _Starting to_?" I gasp with mock offence, she chuckles and hits me playfully.

"You _know_ what I mean." She sighs with a smile tugging at her lips.

It's been a good day, after everything, Madi is dealing well, and she's established she's never going to do anything like that again. She knows she is forgiven.  
Plus, Clarke's and my injuries are healing really quickly.

"I don't want to get up yet.." Clarke sighs, a pout on her face and her eyes like a puppy's.

then a loud knock hits our ears as someone knocks loudly on the door.

Clarke the makes protesting whining noises as she nuzzles her face to hide it in my neck.  
I absentmindedly start to run circles on her back with my left hand, leaving my right hand on the back of her head, my fingers entangled in her hair still.  
I start to make soft shushing noises, as she hums soothingly.

"Come _on_ guys it's time to get up!" Raven yells through the door.

"We'll be out in a minute!" I call to her, the last thing I hear is Raven walking off muttering "sure," a smile to her words causing me to laugh silently.

After a moment of laying there, I roll out of bed clasping Clarke's wrist in my hand and try tugging her out of the bed.

"Come on Clarke, you know we have to get up," I state as I smile and laugh at her face as she makes a disgusted look at the thought of getting up.  
"I don't want too~" Clarke whines pouting again. After a bit of going back an forth of me laughing and smiling like an idiot and Clarke making invalid claims to get us to stay in bed, I finally manage to pull her out, but that doesn't stop her sending a disapproving look at the door before getting ready.  
I smile and shake my head happily,  
How I love this girl.

 **Clarke:**

I couldn't help but shoot an angry look at the door before getting dressed, pulling on some dirty, ripped jeans and a faded blue top with my bra and underwear underneath.  
As I was pulling on my boots I look and realise Bell had been laughing and smiling at me almost this whole time.  
"What, Bell?" I ask bewilderedly, but with a smile on my face.  
"Nothin'" he smiles, "I just thought it was pretty funny how you looked at the door just now, Princess."  
I smile as he says that approaching him slowly.  
"Oh? You thought that was funny did you?" I smile, placing a slight threatening tone to my voice. "Yeah," he nods, his eyes sparkle as he tightly closes his lips together failing at suppressing a laugh.  
His eyes widen in slight terror when he realises I have my hands behind my back holding something from his view—the fact he hadn't seen me grab it just added confusion to his face.  
Quickly I smack him with the soft pillow laughing as he frantically tried to block me and dives for the bed grabbing his own pillow.  
Before either of us knew it, we were having a pillow fight full of laughter, fun, and smiles.

...along with a few threatening but playful jokes here and there.

Then suddenly he's tackling me and has me pinned down to the bed by my arms, I'm smiling giving up on trying to out of his hold as he plays the smuggest look across his features.

"You feel so proud don't you?" I cackle, looking at him with a 'oh, really?' Look in my eyes; in response he just states "actually I do," and gives me a smug smirk.

He leans down and kisses me sweetly, just as it was turning to another road - with Bell still holding me down my arms trapped to the bed underneath and him smiling hovering over me, his knees and arms resting on the bed, he continues to kiss me but then the door bursts open, he slowly but quickly at the same time breaks our kiss and swings his head to the doorway saying "don't you know how to-" but stops dead.

 **Bellamy:**

I'm in the middle of kissing my girlfriend when the door to our bedroom suddenly bursts open. I break the kiss and look to see who interrupted us without breaking my hold on Clarke, saying; "don't you know how to-" but stopping instantly when I see Marcus Kane standing there in the doorway a surprised and slightly amused look on his face.

It's only then I realise how bad this position looks, I'm literally almost laying on top of Clarke, holding her arms down above her head pinning her down to the bed and had just been kissing her, _oops well, Clarke will be hearing from her mother about his later_.

In the corner of my eye I see Clarke turn beetroot red, slowly after seeing that my brain started working again I start to crawl off of Clarke, Kane-as I do this, stutters "um, sorry, i...uh, I'll leave you two alone..talk later."  
Then he basically slams the door and bolts down the hallway, I laugh again hysterically barley able to contain it from causing me to making me fall to the ground in the amount of hilariousness my brain says it is. _Honestly, it's pretty funny._

Then Clarke squeals, "Bell!" And smacks me on the chest embarrassment pulling her hands up to my chest and resting her head against me.  
Wrapping my arms around her, I say; "come on, wouldn't want to give them any wrong ideas."  
I wink at her when she looks up causing her to blush again.

 **Murphy:**

I pick up my dagger and slide it's into its place, smiling in amusement at how much of a routine this is now.

Emori saunters into the room carrying a black bag in her hand,

"Morning John." She hums, chucking the bag on the bed and turning back to face me,

"Morning 'Mori," I smile creeping closer to her,

"you look like you just woke up," she chuckles at me running her hand through my hair, making it more messy.

"Oh this? This is natural beauty 'Mori, thought you _knew_ that." I laugh affectionately, turning to the bed and opening the bag, Emori chuckles and sighs happily,

"What's all this?" I ask Emori with a confused but serious edge, without looking to her as I start to examine what's inside.

"I'm going for a walk, I was thinking I'd go down to the river. Maybe have a swim." She smiles longingly,

"Emori the water might not be safe. We haven't tested the river yet." I state concerned narrowing my eyes,

"Well, if the water supply we are using now is good, this one should be too. Plus, the river was fine the first time. And that was a war of bombs." She explains quickly, I take a deep breath, knowing that her mind is made up, there's no changing it now.

But that doesn't mean I have to let her go alone. And there's only one way now I'll be able to quell my worry:

 _"Alright"_ I sigh warmly as I rummage around in my draws,

"What are you doing?" Emori asked me with a confused tone,

" _I'm_ going with you." I smirk stuffing my things in the bag and running my hand through my hair.

"Alright." She smiles mimicking me with a laugh.

 **Monty:**

"Hey Harper~" I sing as I approach her, throwing my arm around her shoulder. "Hey Monty." She smiles at me, at that moment jasper struts over to me, something 'sassy' looking in his eyes.

I roll my eyes happily as he approaches. knowing jasper as long as I have, I know that his 'sassy' look always either means he has a plan; or made something new with the herbs.

"Listen, Monty-you have got to try this," just then he whips a small see-Through capsule containing a bright green liquid.

I can't help but wonder what feeling this one will get me to experience?

"What's this one's name?" I ask while examining it closely,

Jasper snatches it back to his chest and encloses it in his fist-hiding it from view. With mock offence he practically yells, "this one? _This, one?!"_ He takes a small breath before continuing; _"this!"_ He shrieks, "is a _masterpiece."_ He says this so smoothly and in such a low voice, any lower he'd be whispering.

"Okay, okay" I chuckle, "what's the masterpieces name?" I ask.

Jasper grins and holds it up in front of my eyes dangling it in between his index finger and his thumb.

"This... is 'The masked Raptor..' in short: 'TMR'" he smiles.

I laugh "cool, sounds a little deadly although."

Jasper shakes his head seriously, "not deadly dangerous, deadly _fun_." He corrects,

"What?" I laugh confused. But at the same time it makes sense to me.

Jasper smiles at the glint in my eye and passes me the see through pill, and pulls another one out for himself from his pocket. The liquid sloshing inside.

As we pop them into our mouths, biting down into the capsule releasing the liquid, A giddy Clarke Griffin bounces down to us.

"Hey guys." She smiles, it's then I notice that she has a bag slung over her shoulder-"were are you going?" I ask when I feel the drug begin to take affect.

 **Harper:**

"Were are you going?" Monty asked, but then he Began to wobble in his stance,

"I'm going to visit the graves at the drop-site." Clarke responds,

"Is Bellamy going with you?" I ask,

"No, I'm only going for a little bit, he'll be fine, I'll be fine." She smiles, "plus. I think I need to see them on my own." She mumbles quietly,

"I understand." I say quietly, smiling sympathetically,

It's at that moment that jasper starts giggling uncontrollably, which causes Monty to start giggling as well,

"gee guys, what was in those pills?" I chuckle. Monty turned to me slowly, his face reading of a serious manner, he placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Harper..." He mumbled, "Monty?" I question, then all of a sudden he breaks out into this huge smile,

"Did you know that you're _allll_ purple and blue?" He whispers peering closer to my face, his eyes squinting a little.

I chuckle. "Clarke you might want to go on that walk now, before they trap you here." I smile, laughing looking at Clarke.

She hums and nods her head, "I think I will." Chuckling, she begins walking away.

At the sounds of Clarke leaving jasper looks up from his hands and Stops smiling and laughing when his gaze catches Clarke, " _no_ , Clarke don't _leave!"_ He yells panic flashing through his eyes, _"Clarke!"_ He yells again, a pout to his lips, Clarke turns, smiles, blows him a quick kiss the spins back around and continues to walk on her journey,

 _"No, clarkeeeeeee!"_ Jasper yells now on his knees and his hands in the air, I can't help but laugh at the scene in front of me, it reminds me a little of a film I once watched.

My laugh causes his head to snap sideways to look at me.

"You're not going to leave are you Harper?" He pouts, "no, jasper. I'm going to stay and make sure you guys don't do anything stupid." I state,  
"thank you." Jasper sighs, making me laugh uncontrollably.

"Harp'" Monty mumbles tugging on me sleeve, "yes, Monty?" I ask smiling at how adorable they are both being,

"I love you." He whispers, and I smile. "I love you too. Now let's see what you guys do next." I chuckle, I am looking forward to telling him about all of this when he sobers. I smile at the thought. _and maybe_ a _little_ at my predicted reaction.

 **Lincoln:**

I slip my arms around Octavia's waist and kiss her temple as she talks to Raven and Wick,

I watch the camp as I hold on tightly to Octavia. "Hey, Bell." Octavia hums looking to her older brother,

"Hey, O." He hesitates,

"Have you seen Clarke?" He questions looking around,

"No." Octavia states with a smirk,

"Missing your princess?" She teases. And Bellamy blushes bright red, as Octavia, Wick and Raven laugh.

"I have, She was just talking to Harper and the guys. But I think I saw her leave camp, if you want to know where she went then you should probably go ask Harper." I explain.

Bellamy's eyes widen with worry

"She left camp? Alone?" He panics as he starts to speed off, "Don't worry Bellamy! There's no one out there that's going to hurt her!" I yell.

"It's still dangerous!" Comes my reply from Bellamy before goes completely chasing after Harper.

"My brother, I swear..." Octavia sighs playfully, and we all laugh.

 **Bellamy:**

"Bellamy, why are you swirling around in a bunch of colours?" Jasper asks me trying to poke me in the chest as I approach, I look at him questionably and dodge the 'poke', i walk up to Harper, "what's up with them?" I ask motioning towards a giggly Monty and Jasper poking eachother in random places over their upper bodies.

"Jaspers new masterpiece." She laughs hysterically. And I sigh, "of course." I whisper shaking my head not surprised in the least,

"Anyway, where did Clarke go? Lincoln told me she left camp. Alone." I ask an unwanted edge coming through in my words, Harper looks confused. "She didn't tell you?" I shake my head no in response,

"Ah, well she went to see the graves at the drop site, She'll be back soon. She said it was something she needed to do on her own." Harper reassures me.

I run my hands through my hair,

"I'm going to go find her." I speak aloud then leave the room in a rush to grab some supplies.

 **Clarke:**

I'm already on my way back to camp, I couldn't deal with staying too long.

I see Bellamy leaving as I approach the camp gates, "hey," I smile.

he looks surprised at first but then all his features soften and he envelopes me in a hug, "I was worried." he says into my hair.

I smile lovingly and kiss him before leading us back into camp feeling my heart warm.

"I don't want to lose you," he states,

"and you wont." I confirm, as we walk back to our friends. Our family.

 **A/N Hey so I know this chapter was short, I was planning on having a little bit of drama in there but decided against it. I figured  
out that I have been (without knowing) that I have been procrastinating finishing this chapter as this I have decided is the final chapter. I hope you didn't find this story boring,  
and that you enjoyed the overall story, I like it. I know there are things that could be better but I like it, which is new for something I wrote.  
**

 **have fun! and i'll see you in my next story, whatever that may be. (my friend draws out names from a hat XD) xx**


End file.
